


The White Wolf of Dragonstone.

by Ray561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, Daenerys is a Velaryion, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561
Summary: Jon Snow is the Bastard Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark he grew up in Winterfell with his Stark family loved by them like he was one of there own but he had no prospects for his future until one day the King his birth father give him an offer on the behest of his half-siblings Aegon and Rhaenys who have wanted nothing but to meet and get to know their little brother.FYI I am looking for a beta.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia), Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 151
Kudos: 344





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something that I came up with while trying to get my groove back I was stuck trying to continue my other fics it will not be a long-running fic like the others but a smaller one.  
> Jon is a Bastard.  
> Aegon is not a dick and is a nice guy.  
> Catelyn was not a bitch and was a mother to Jon and he will call and treat her as such just as Ned is a father to him.  
> Daenerys is the daughter of Shaena Targaryen (Rhaella's daughter) and Monford Velaryon.  
> Rhaegar created a new position for Jon.  
> Jon hatched dragons this time, not Dany.  
> Jon is also in control of the Unsullied he freed them but did not conquer Essos and he will not.

**283ac Kings Landing Ned Stark**

“What do you mean his name is Daeron Sand, Lyanna herself said you would legitimise the child she birthed?” Ned rarely showed anger, but he was certain the Dragon Prince now King had used his sister to get another daughter but was unhappy he got another son instead.

Rhaegar remained emotionless “I said I would legitimise our daughter as a princess however Dorne and the faith demands the boy not be legitimised as a Targaryen. I have realised and I apologize for the mistake I made Lord Stark. My son cannot suffer a rival” he leaned back into the throne.

Ned took two steps closer “Your Mistake cost me my family, my father, my brother and now my sister funny how Your Mistake has cost everyone something but you, Your Grace” Everyone around them looked uncomfortable even Oberyn Martell and the Queen mother Rhaella.

“I will be making amends for that for years to come to everyone the crown will be paying for the Norths food needs for decades to apologise for my father and my actions”

 ** _Is Rhaegar this dense?_** Did the King think he could buy their forgiveness with food for winter that the North would except it?

“Shove your food up, your ass Rhaegar the North will always remember. If you think the North was difficult before this imagine the problem they will be now” The guards put their hands on their swords but Rhaegar put his hands up to stop them

Ned looked around for a while “What of the boy will he be paying for your mistakes?”

Elia spoke, “He will be raised beside his siblings as their brother” The Queen gave a gentle smile in the two weeks he had been in Kings landing his nephews only visitors were Elia, Rhaenys and Queen Rhaella, the King had not once come to see his son and had only looked at the boy with disappointment.

“Like hell, he will grow up in this court of vipers. His life will be hell here with how the south treat bastards not to mention I will not leave my sisters son to be here without the love of his parents”

Elia raised her voice “I would love the boy like he was my own”

Ned looked to the new Queen “But what of your husband, the King he has looked at the boy as if he was a mistake a disappointment from the moment I returned with him from Dorne because he was not his precious Princess Visenya”

Rhaegar lent forward “Careful Lord Stark”

“Or What Rhaegar you will burn me alive like your mad dog of a father did to mine, go on Rhaegar do it, the North, the Riverlands and the Vale will come back down on you, The boy is coming home to the North with me and that is not up for debate”

Elia shouted “You do not make demands of us Stark”

“If that boy stays here, he will be tormented by the Lords and Ladies of the court like Daemon Blackfyre was or more than likely the boy will be killed by your brother as he will see him as a threat to your own son”

Oberyn spoke “I would never harm an innocent child”

Ned turned to him “What of Doran, just how ambitious is Doran and what would he do to ensure Martell blood is on the throne and suffers no rivals. What of the lords who are looking for someone to blame for their losses can you be sure they will not be a threat?”

No one answered him.

Rhaegar spoke, “What will you do with the boy Lord Stark?”

“I will raise him among family give him the love that Lyanna would have and that you cannot, we have an old saying in the North “The lone wolf dies but the pack survives” I will treat him like one of my own”

Rhaegar continued “So would raise him as your son?”

Ned shook his head “I will not lie to the boy about who he is. The boy will know everything about his mother and his father” Ned looked at the king “The boy will know what his father did to him and how he betrayed his mother’s trust”

“And if I refuse?” Rhaegar lent back again.

One of Ned's lords spoke making him turn to them “Then the North knows no King but the King in the North whose name is Stark”

There was silence for a moment Ned turned back to the King “My lords have made themselves clear, your Grace”

Rhaegar was silent for a moment most likely pondering the outcome of his decision “Very well the boy leaves with you Lord Stark, Daeron Sand will be raised in the North”

Rhaella shot daggers at her son as did Elia but Ned was beyond caring they did nothing and said nothing about Daerons treatment.

“Snow”

Rhaegar replied, “Excuse me?”

“The boy will be a Snow I do not care where he was born, he will grow up in the North he will be a Snow, Jon Snow”

Elia interrupted “His mother Lyanna named him…”

“Daeron Targaryen, because Lyanna thought the boy’s father would legitimise him as the King promised her. If his Targaryen father will not do so then I will give him a name that is closer to my heart, Jon Stark was a King of the North and Jon Arryn is a man I admire so he will be Jon Snow”

Rhaegar leered at Ned before nodding “As you wish” Ned could see how much Rhaegar did not care

Ned looked to Queen Elia and the boy’s grandmother who seemed heartbroken by her son's decision “I will be leaving at first light tomorrow if you wish to see him say your goodbyes do it Because unless Jon wishes it so you may never see him again” He saw tears steam down the queen mothers cheeks he felt guilty but he was doing what was best for the boy now.

As he left the room Ned looked to the King’s other family his sister Princess Shaena standing next to her husband Monford Velaryon and her good father Lucerys Velaryon. The princess was now pregnant looked as if she wished to kill her brother.

Ned decided he would not be the bad guy. He allowed any of Jon’s fathers family who wished to see him as much time as they wished to spend with the boy as it would be the last they would see Jon for a while not until the boy was old enough to understand what his father did to him and his mother. In the future, if Jon chose to have a relationship with Rhaella and his siblings he would allow it but not before. Not after Rhaella and Elia said nothing to Rhaegar about the way the boy was being treated by his father.

Ned kind of understood why the new King seemed numb so much had happened so fast the war. Rhaegar won he killed Robert only for Aerys demanded Rhaegars children's heads when Rhaegar told his father it was time to stand down. Aerys disowning Rhaegar making Viserys his heir, Rhaegar snapped and ended his father's cruelty. Rhaegar did seem to love Lyanna and her loss seemed to be all he could take. Maybe he just needed time Ned thought but he would not leave Jon in the Red Keep to wait for Rhaegar to come to his senses.

The last day in Kings Landing was filled with visits from Rhaella, Elia, Rhaenys and Shaena the Velaryon’s seemed particularly displeased with the Kings actions to them Jon seemed to still be a dragon and have should be treated as such. Tears flowed from Rhaella and Rhaenys the little girl just wanted her baby brother to stay with them. Jon was all that was left of Lyanna other than a ring and her bones Ned would not part with the boy and risk the lords of Westeros’s wrath on him or Doran Martell getting to him.

**284 AC Winterfell Ned Stark**

The trip back was uneventful, to be honest, Ned was just glad to be back home he had been home for two weeks he could finally see his wife, his beautiful wife had finally arrived she beamed as she walked towards him holding her bundle they're firstborn he kissed her cheek “My beloved wife it warms me to see you”

Catelyn smiled happily handing their child to him “Husband may I introduce you to our firstborn son Robb Stark” Ned smiled as he cradled his boy looking down at him he took after his mother but was beautiful all the same “My Son… Our son”

He looked to his wife “We have much to discuss come with me Catelyn” They made their way inside the keep to where they would be keeping the boys.

Catelyn stopped at the door the moment she noticed the nursemaid holding his nephew “Ned is this child, is he her son?”

He gave a sad nod “Catelyn meet my nephew Jon Snow, Lyanna’s son, Rhaegar’s son” Her uneasiness settled.

“Snow? why is he not with his father I thought Rhaegar was to legitimise the child why is he here?” there was sadness in her voice Ned understood Jon was the product of two people who set the war in motion.

He was quiet for a moment “Rhaegar is not the good man the realms thought him to be. He would not legitimise the child because he did not want a rival to his son. If Jon had been a girl it would have been a different story. The way Rhaegar looked at the boy and the rest of the royal court looked at him I could not trust them with the only thing left of Lyanna” A tear streamed down his left cheek.

Catelyn looked at the boy “Do you think he is in danger?”

Ned shook his head “Not here in the North but in the South, there is the Martell’s, Elia and her brother Oberyn are no danger but Doran he is an unknown and one I don’t trust”

She nodded to her husband “Then he will grow up here in Winterfell loved by his family. I will do my best to be the mother he lost. let him and Robb grow up as if they are brothers with nothing but love between them” Catelyn took Jon from the nursemaid and held him “He looks like a Stark” Ned only nodded as he cradled his son and his wife her nephew.

“He may not have my name but he has my blood, her blood” He paused for a moment “I will hide nothing from him Jon will know everything his mother and his father the whole truth no lies I will raise him as if Jon was my own I will be a father to him but Jon will know the truth” Catelyn nodded In response.

**293AC Kingslanding Princess Rhaenys Targaryen.**

To say she was shocked to finally learn why her youngest brother left with Ned Stark to be raised by his uncle grow up in Winterfell. The truth had shocked her up until this point she had practically worshipped her father and put all the blame on the Lord of Winterfell for taking her brother from her.

Most of the blame, however, fell on her father the man she believed to be the greatest in the world it was all a lie. How could her father get a young woman pregnant promise to legitimize the babe then deny the baby the promise? All because the babe was a boy.

She resented Lord Stark still but the main reason was that he refused to send her brother south even to Dragonstone so they could meet him. Did Jon even know that he had a brother and sister?

Her brother Aegon seemed just as annoyed by their father’s actions though it was more because their father for whatever reason at the time did not even care about Jon’s fate.

Her brother spoke, “Why father why did you not love him as you do us?” She looked at her father who thought on his answer.

Rhaegar closed his eyes for a moment they could only hear his breathing before he opened them with a disappointed expression on his face “A lot had happened so fast back then. I was still dealing with the consequences of my actions” He took a breath and sighed “I was numb inside after killing my father and torn over it. I felt no remorse for killing him all the things he had done not just to the people but to mother”

He balled his hand into a fist looking at it “The only thing I felt was I should have ended his life sooner. When Ned brought Jon back with him from Dorne and Lyanna’s bones something broke inside me. I love your mother and you two I do, never question it ok?” They both nodded

“But Lyanna the love I felt for her was different. I pursued the she wolf for a dumb prophecy to get my precious Visenya Targaryen for the third head of the dragon, a warrior princess who would fight alongside her brother” Rhaenys found it ironic as she ended up more like Visenya in the end and Aegon was no fighter at all.

“I did all that for a prophecy, but I fell in love. Then I lost her, and I lost her love so quickly. The last memory I have with her was of me comforting her over the loss of her brother and her father that was also my fault we should have left something for Lyanna’s brother telling her our plan” A single tear streamed down his cheek and he wiped it away

“When Ned brought the baby before me all I saw was her. When I looked at him all I felt was her loss something broke when I saw Jon. It was not just that Jon was a boy it was that I did it all for a prophecy only to lose the woman I loved”

He finally looked at them again “I was not disappointed that Jon was a girl, I was disappointed in myself that I could not look upon my son and feel love for him but only sadness for his mother” Rhaegar pinched his nose.

“The worst part was the feeling only got worse as time went on the more, I thought of Lyanna the more I thought of Jon. However, by the time I realised it I learnt that Jon was happy and to take him away from the Stark’s would have destroyed both him and the Starks and I had stolen enough from them”

She stepped forward “Father we can still fix it, Jon can still be part of our lives” Rhaegar shook his head “No Rhaenys he cannot, not for a while anyway” She gave him an angry look her brother as well “Why Not?”

“Simple Jon has just left for Essos with the Lord of Stormsend Stannis Baratheon and I do not know when he will return” Her heart sank whenever she felt close to reuniting with her youngest brother another obstacle would present itself now Jon was further away than ever.

Her brother tapped her shoulder “Sister come and speak with me in private” She nodded “We will see you soon at supper father” her father only nodded in response.

Once they were alone Aegon spoke “This is a good thing sister” her eyes went wide “How?” Aegon moved and sat on a chair “Because it gives us time” She raised an eyebrow in curiosity “For what Aegon what would we need time for?”

She moved and sat next to him “Jon is a bastard why would he come south if there is nothing for him? We use his time away to do something for him give him a reason” She shook her head “Father would never legitimize Jon you cannot suffer a rival”

He smirked “Maybe I would not need to. Jon does not need to be made a prince but what about a lord with lands?” She put her hand on her lips and thought on it “Maybe but what lands could we give him to even make it worthwhile? It would also need to close to Kings landing so we can see him often”

He shrugged “Well that is what we use this time for big sister to figure it out and then present the plan to father” She smiled maybe it was a child’s dream, but it was worth a shot. She nodded to her brother as they continued their conversation.

**297AC Kings Landing King Rhaegar Targaryen Lord Protector of the Realm.**

“You cannot expect me to demand this of him. He does not even know of the offer yet. I have only Just gotten Ned Starks response on what he thinks of it Monford” It was just the two of them in the council chamber Monford had learnt that Rhaegar had a plan for Jon Snow and after the incident with Visarys and the truth of Aegon’s activities coming out he wanted answers. After learning of the plans for Jon Snow Monford wanted a part in it as compensation.

He took a drink of wine “Your heir did not even need to marry my daughter to bring shame to her. Your twisted brother what he tried to do to her you owe me Rhaegar. What I am asking form you this is a small price to pay for what House Targaryen has done to Daenerys”

He sighed putting his hands on the table “How would I even go about demanding this form him Monford?” Monford swirled the wine in his hand “Simple my King you say he needs a bride that ties him to both House Targaryen and the Crownlands so that the lords do not suspect he will rebel on you”

Rhaegar shifted on his seat “He has not even accepted it yet. Monford he is still yet to even return from Essos and learn of it. Jon may even refuse it”

Monford shrugged “Then we will look at something else if he does refuse it that position would work well for Daenerys or Rhaenys as well” Rhaegar on nodded

“Then I can promise I will mention it to Jon” Monford nodded in agreement “Good thank you, your Grace”

**299AC the sea not far from Dragonstone Jon Stark of House Targaryen.**

The last moon had been crazy one moment he was Jon Snow Bastard of Winterfell now he was Jon Stark of House Targaryen it surprised him that King Rhaegar had agreed to name him Stark in memory of his mother. His children would have to have the name Targaryen something Jon understood they were, after all, going to inherit Dragonstone after him.

Aegon his brother had come up with a plan for Dragonstone as he had no interest in living on Dragonstone after he would wed in four moons time and he suggested to his father to give it to Jon to help repair the relations with the North.

So, Jon would now be Jon Stark of House Targaryen Lord of Dragonstone and the first-ever Lord Paramount of the Crownlands now he only answered to the Crown itself, **_not a bad deal_** he thought. Jon had only accepted it because it was Aegon and Rhaenys who had suggested it and convinced their father Rhaegar.

Dragonstone also made sense since he needs land where he could keep his Tessarion the first dragon in a century Jon named her Tessarion after the dragon Daeron Targaryen rode Daeron the name his mother wanted for him. Tessarion she was like Daeron’s dragon a blue dragon though with white markings like the winter rose his mother Lyanna loved so much Jon thought it was a fitting name for his dragon. She was still small the size of a horse maybe a little larger. Jon only wished he could remember how he hatched Her in Volantis while fostering with Lord Stannis Baratheon.

He only knows that he stepped into flames and came out with her but did not remember it and fire still seemed to burn him after he had done it.

“So, Lad you looking forward to this new chapter of your life” Jon turned to the old man beside him Ser Davos Seaworth the Onion Knight he and his family would be Joining Jon on Dragonstone to help him get established ruling the lords of the Crownlands. Jon greatly respected the man like he was an uncle he respected as much as his father Ned, Uncle Benjen, Uncle Aemon and Lord Stannis Baratheon.

“Aye, I am I will be glad to do something with my life other than just going to the wall one day here I can help people and the people who follow me” he closed his eyes and took in the air around him.

“Well I know both Lord Stannis and your father and mother are proud of the man you are your birth mother Lady Lyanna would be proud of you lad as well” The older man smiled

“I hope so, I have no plans to squander this opportunity that the King and my siblings gave me when we get to Dragonstone the first thing I wish to do is call my bannermen for a meeting” he cracked his neck the trip at sea had been a long one the weather not as kind as he hoped.

“Which Bannermen Lad?” Davos questioned.

“As many as we can fit I’ll start with the largest Houses such as Massey, Rosby, Rykker, Stokeworth, Sunglass and Velaryon, work my way down from that to the smallest we ask mostly for just the ruling lords to come and not the entirety of their families Ser Davos. I will get to them all here eventually I don’t want any of them thinking they don’t matter” he lent on the bridge of his ship The Damp Wolf it had a white dire wolf symbol on a grey background the rest of the ships few the Targaryen symbol on them. They were carrying the unsullied and some other people Jon had freed from slavery in Essos he trusted them completely to protect himself and the family he would later have.

“Your future wife lad, when will you meet?” Ser Davos gave Jon a sympathetic smile he knew Jon was not too thrilled about being forced to marry a girl to become a lord but to Jon, it was a small price to pay.

“I will send a request for Lord Valeryon to come he will thinking I do not know it was one of his demands to Rhaegar so he will think he is introducing her to me as a potential bride” The main catch to being Lord of Dragonstone was that Jon would have to marry a highborn girl from the Crownlands. It was not negotiable, House Valeryon was House Targaryen’s most loyal supporters and Lady Daenerys Valeryon was the Daughter of Princess Shaena Targaryen, the match would help with keeping suspicion off of Jon’s back that he would try and overthrow Aegon.

“I hear the girl is a true beauty” The old knight tried to ease the discomfort Jon had about marrying so quickly” Jon was still watching the waves “So I have been told by both Aegon and Rhaenys”

“Your certain that she will not care that you were a-” Davos was always careful when he said the word.  
Jon shook his head “I have been told she will not, her favourite uncle is a Waters and she loves that man”

“I am surprised you did not give your brother or Sister one of the Prizes you found in Essos and the crypts. You seemed to bond well with them both considering you only just met them on their visit to Winterfell” Jon smirked “I need a wedding gift for my brother’s wedding to Lady Margery Tyrell so I thought I would save it for him and I will give one to my sister as well. I just wish I knew how to do for them what I did with Tessarion”

One of his unsullied approached “My Lord we will disembark first to make sure it is safe” Grey stood stiff and Jon gave him a single not in approval “Thank you Greyworm”

Disembarking was nothing special standard form the Unsullied checked the grounds and castle. Now he was in the throne room waiting for the castle occupant’s Ser Davos to his right and his advisor Missandei to his left the former slave, she had been teaching him Valeryan. Jon had proven to be a horrible student. Greyworm was stood at the base of the throne.

Most of the people present were just there to run and maintain the castle Jon spoke with them they were all polite. Jon then spoke with Maester Cressen who Jon gave an order to begin calling the Lords of the Crownlands for a meeting with him the man simply nodded and left for his task.

Dragonstone reminded him of Winterfell it was dreary and dark so he did not think he would have trouble adjusting to his new home. Jon spent the rest of the day meeting the people of Dragonstone and walking the grounds he just hoped poor Ghost would not go crazy stuck on the Island.

**299AC Driftmark Lord Monford Velaryon.**

_Lords and Ladies of the Sevan Kingdoms, I King Rhaegar Targaryen First of my name_ _King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

_I hereby Legitimize my bastard son Jon Snow as Jon Stark of House Targaryen. Henceforth he will take control of the lands of Dragonstone as Lord of Dragonstone Lord Paramount of the Crownlands the Lords of the Crownlands will now answer to him. Jon Stark of House Targaryen will answer to myself and after me my son and heir Crown Prince Aegon of House Targaryen. From this day on Dragonstone will pass on to Jon Stark’s children and their children going forward as will the title of Lord Paramount of the Crownlands._

_If any Lords have any questions pleases hold them for the summit, I will have during the week leading up to my son Crown Prince Aegon House Targaryen’s Wedding to Lady Margery of House Tyrell the Golden Rose of Highgarden._

_Signed, King Rhaegar Targaryen First of my name_ _King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

**_So, he finally did it and the young man accepted it, good._** The Sea Lord thought to himself as he lent back into his chair. He knew he would be called to Dragonstone to meet with Rhaegar’s wolf son, his wife the ever beautiful Princess Shaena was reading a book “My wife you will want to read this” she looked to him as he passed her the scroll.

She read the scroll he could tell by the expression on her face she was just as surprised as he was, she finally spoke “So he finally returned from Essos. I Have heard a lot about his exploits in Essos, though so much of it has been kept a secret by Lord Stannis this idea was such a good way for mending wounds between the North and South”

He finished his wife’s sentence “It was and now he is a Warden, our Warden and to think this was Aegon’s idea did the lad sometimes has a good head on his shoulders”

His wife chuckled “And to think our daughter could have his queen had you not broke the betrothal to Aegon after you discovered his whoring habit do you regret husband?”

“No, I do not I will not have my Daughter be dishonoured like Queen Elia was, besides Shaena you saw how our daughter reacted to his habits. I have never seen her so upset she wanted to be Queen but she wanted her Husband to be true to her and I doubt Aegon will change”

His wife nodded then gave a sad expression “She has been so down you have kept your plan for her hidden. Lately, she has begun to believe her only prospects are one the heirs to a kingdom or the Prince of Dorne Quinten Martell her ten and six name day has not long passed, and her options are disappearing”

“I would never do that to my pearl marry her to Quentyn, Daenerys deserves a lad as handsome as she is pretty not a toad in the form of a prince” His wife’s eyes rolled at his joke but still gave a small chuckle

He grinned “Her options were slim true but now the Pearl of Driftmark may have just gained the next best thing to the Crown Prince. The boy was a bastard born however he is still King Rhaegar’s son and our little girl will not care her favourite uncle is a Waters. She knows her duty and I am certain she will be thrilled to know one of her children, likely a daughter will wed Aegon’s firstborn son. If I cannot make Daenerys the Queen, I will make my future granddaughter the Queen” He stretched his arms in the air getting up to find his daughter.

**299AC the Parl of Driftmark Princess Daenerys Velaryon, Driftmark**

She watched the waves of the ocean splash against the rocks she loved the sea and missed being on a ship with her father and uncle though she had only ever sailed to Dragonstone to see her grandmother. Her father had kept her away from the royal court out of the eyes of young lords he deemed all unworthy.

 ** _Aegon was the crown Prince yet father deemed him unworthy because of his behaviour but who else could truly love a dragon but another dragon?_** She asked herself.

Her options were slim there was the toad who she remembers seeing his mouth water every time he had seen her it made her skin crawl.

Her only other options were Edmure Tully a man much older than her and one her father scoffed at the idea of wedding her to. Jaime Lannister’s son who was only a boy just like the young Arryn heir. The Tyrell heir Daenerys liked the Tyrells but did not like the idea of being so far from home and her family. The North was out of the question for the same reason even if the Stark heir was said to be handsome the only perk would be, she would have family there in Jon Snow and get to meet Rhaegar’s unwanted son.

She sighed “Daenerys” She turned to see her father “Yes father?” “In two days, we will be leaving for Dragonstone” This confused her “Why Father to see grandmother?” She had been feeling down lately and the thought of seeing her grandmother made her heart flutter as well as being on the seas again. She loved Dragonstone it was like a second home.

Her father shook his head “No though I do believe she will be there when we arrive. We will be going to meet the new Lord of Dragonstone and Lord Paramount of the Crownlands” This got her attention “Who would Uncle give Dragonstone to father?”

“His son Jon Stark of House Targaryen the new Lord of Dragonstone would you like to meet him?” **Rhaegar legitimised him?** She only nodded as a response.

Her father nodded “Good then begin making preparations to depart in two days. Pack your best dresses. I will not make you queen by marrying you to Aegon and at this point, I could not if I still wanted to but I can give you the next best thing a crown you will not get but..”

Her father paused for a moment “Father?” He answered “Never mind my Pearl it is a conversation for later, first, we will meet Jon Stark then I will speak more on it” She nodded in response she always had very little to say when it came to her father’s plans like most daughters.

**I have an idea of what you want of me, father.**

**299AC Dragonstone Lord Jon Stark of House Targaryen.**

The first few days on Dragonstone were spent with Jon meeting with the locals who seemed to be concerned about the Dragon and their livestock Jon simply explained he would pay for any livestock lost other than that as long as she was left alone they should not bother the locals.

He had introduced some children to Tessarion, it was easy to predict what she would do. The locals seemed to be far more comfortable with Ghost even though his silence made many nervous Jon simply told them not to approach both the dragon and Ghost if he was not around.

He stood there standing on the cliffs of Dragonstone Ser Davos and Missandei would say he was doing his daily brood. He could not deny it though he did not brood as much as he did before he left for Essos his time across the sea gave him time to gain some perspective on the grudge he had against the Targaryen’s. Jon had learned to put it in the past. Jon still felt nothing for Rhaegar he doubted that they would ever be close Ned and Catelyn were his mother and father they had been so all his life just as their children had always been and will always be his siblings.

Allowing Aegon and Rhaenys in his life had helped with his anger towards Rhaegar. Jon’s half-siblings had always asked of him and wanted to know him. Now he was waiting for his grandmother Rhaella to arrive on Dragonstone. His grandmother had written letters to him since he was ten though he had only started to reply to them since he returned home from Essos.

“Lad a raven arrived from House Velaryon” Ser Davos was getting good at sneaking up on him he handed him the sealed scroll. Jon opened it and read it then looked back to Ser Davos “Ready the Family Quarters of the Stone Drum for our guests” Ser Davos looked at him curiously “The family quarters?” Jon smirked, “Lord Monford’s wife is my aunt Princess Shaena Targaryen so they are family and it would be rude for me to place them with just any other Lords that are coming to Dragonstone and deny Shaena and her children right to come here”

Davos nodded “Right you are my boy” Jon looked over Ser Davo’s shoulder he could see Missandei walking with a tall woman who had silver-blonde hair **_Here goes_** he thought as he took a deep breath and walked towards them.

She looked much younger than she was though Jon could see the hard life she had lived with the Mad king as her husband of all the Targaryen’s. Jon was glad he never met Aerys. The Queen mother stopped Infront of him a while they just stared at each other. Her eyes filled with both joy and sadness. Joy for seeing him grown and sadness for not seeing him grow Jon assumed.

She spoke, “I thought you would look more like a Stark like a Northerner hard and grumpy, short and stocky but your mother and Rhaegar’s blood it made for the most handsome Northman I have ever seen. It seems you got the Looks of the Targaryen and the colours of the Starks” She gave a sad smile.

Missandie added “Lord Robb Stark calls him pretty as dose Lord Theon Greyjoy” Jon eyes rolled at that he hated being called pretty, Rhaella chuckled at his annoyance.

She moved closer to him giving him a better look over before finally jumping in to hug him the only other Targaryen who had done this was Rhaenys, Aegon was more reserved and likely understood baby steps. Rhaenys and Rhaella did not it seemed, but like with Rhaenys he hugged her back and it did feel good like he had let go of a lot of resentment

“It is good to finally meet you, grandmother and I mean it. I am sorry for the late reply to your letters by the time I finally pulled my head out of my ass and opened them I was in Essos I-”

Rhaella pulled back and shook her head “Do not apologize I understand what your fa- Rhaegar did to you was unacceptable there is a reason why I have lived on Dragonstone since then only leaving to visit my grandchildren. What matters now is how we go moving forward if you look back you will get lost” Jon nodded.

Then her song could be heard and Rhaella looks into the skies then back to Jon with a face of utter disbelief “There is a lot I left out about Essos, for their safety but I will tell you everything would you like to meet her?” Rhaella only nodded in response before turning her attention back to the Dragon.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons meet

**299AC Dorne Doran Martell Prince of Dorne.**

He was uncertain what to think of Rhaegars actions politically it was a good move a perfect way to start to rebuild bridges between the North and South but at the same time, he felt it was a slight to Dorne and House Martell.

“Father we should demand Rhaegar” Doran put his hand up to stop his son from speaking “We will do nothing even if I am angry at your uncle and cousin's decision. It appears the bastard has not been put into the line of succession Jon Stark has been put in a spot where he can be watched and will be surrounded by lords loyal to his father and half-siblings” He placed the scroll down on the table beside him.

“But Father what if” Doran rolled his eyes “If Jon tries anything it will make him look like an ungrateful snake” his son slumped “We should have him”

“You will do nothing to Jon Stark of House Targaryen, boy if anything happens to him who you think Aegon and Rhaenys will blame for their brother’s death unless Jon Stark shows he is a danger we do nothing” his eldest son Quentyn had no clue when it came to politics, not like his eldest daughter.

“We could always betroth Ar..” Doran cut his son off “No, I will not besides the boys likely already betrothed to a daughter of one of his bannermen to be Lady of Dragonstone to create a form of loyalty” His son got a serious look on his face “There are not many options befitting that title only a few but my coin would be on Monford Velaryion’s little pearl. Before you say it Quentyn I do not care that you desire her, Daenerys would ensure his loyalty to Aegon’s rule”

His son chuffed “Like lord Velaryion would marry her to a bastard” He took a sip of wine “Do not underestimate Monfords ambition Jon and Daenerys together would be a good match as Jon will be close to Aegon. Jon sees the current and future Wardens of the North as a father and brother with Daenerys as a match he has the loyalty with the North and the Riverlands then there is his close relationship with the Stormlands three kingdoms and a fourth if you count Ned Stark’s close relationship with Jon Arryn” his son just scowled.

“That is the big difference between you and me son I see the bigger picture and act accordingly Jon Stark is better off where he is, as he is now three kingdoms that would fight for him will fight for Aegon and Rhaenys you will do nothing Quentyn” He emptied his cup as his son stormed off.

“Brother, what do you know of this Jon Stark you met him in the Stormsend correct?” His brother nodded “What is he like what is his character” Oberyn swirled his cup “Not much to say he was going to be handsome. Jon was little lad good with a sword not much for smiling like his father. I do not think we will turn on Aegon he had no interest in being King even back then and was more interested in making something of himself to make his mother and father proud” Doran gave his brother a strange look “I mean Ned and Catelyn Stark he would call them mother and father” he nodded back.

“So you think he will remain loyal?” his brother took a drink “I do brother the boy was nothing and had nothing now he is a Lord Paramount and he has a home a keep he will be grateful to Aegon and Rhaenys”

“Good then I was right to do nothing for now at least” Oberyn nodded in agreement

**299AC Highgarden Olenna Tyrell the Queen of Thornes.**

“I did not think your future husband had it in him my dear” Her granddaughter turned her head “Whatever do you mean grandmother” she smiled “Your betrothed Aegon and his sister got their father to legitimise their brother” her smile turned to shock “How Rhaegar said he would allow no rivals”

“It is ingenious Jon Stark yes Stark, Jon Stark of House Targaryen will now be Lord Paramount of the Crownlands they effectively created a new cadet branch of House Targaryen, House Targaryen of Dragonstone,” Margery thought on it for a moment “It is quite smart I wonder what he is like he cannot be too comely being from the North”

Olenna scoffed “If he got the good bits from his mother and father, he would be a looker your Aegon is handsome dear but he is no Rhaegar that is for sure his face takes more from his mother's side with his colouring from his fathers” Margery rolled her eyes “Well I think he is very handsome”

“I said Aegon was handsome just not Rhaegar handsome dear” She turned to her grandson “Loras you saw the boy at Stormsend how did he look?” Loras shrugged his shoulders “Difficult to say as he was very much still a boy but if he grew into his looks, he would be very handsome. Jon had a long face but other than that he looked like the king but with raven curls and dark eyes”

“So, he looks like his father then but with the Stark colouring and long face?” Loras nodded Margery’s eyebrow raised “Well he would not make me Queen would he grandmother?” Olenna nodded “Grandmother we need to ensure that the Lannister’s and other great houses do not send their daughters his way grandmother”

Olenna laughed “No we do not I can bet Monford Velaryon and his wife were in on this and will be right on the move with his daughter behind him and I can also bet the boy will not be able to say no to the Pearl of Driftmark”

Loras spoke “Also unlike Aegon, he will never look outside his marriage bed, Renly said he would always refuse to go to any brothel Jon seems to have a fear of ever fathering a bastard” Olenna chuckled “Do you blame him, but it does not matter what matters is after you wed Aegon you make certain you get along with him by befriending him and Lady Daenerys got it dear” Margery nodded in agreement.

**299AC Seas of Dragonstone Lady Daenerys Velaryon**

The sea she relished the feeling of being on the waves she did not even mind that it was raining and there was a Storm “Daenerys come inside I wish to discuss my plans for Jon Stark” She sighed she knew what her father had planned for him it was her “Father I know what you want Jon is young and unmarried and I am young and unmarried, any intelligent man or woman could put it together father” She paused and turned to her father “I am an intelligent woman father” Her father stared her down “You disapprove of my intentions Daenerys”

She scoffed then shook her head “Hardly father, I disapprove of you not just being truthful of you intentions, family comes first for you and it comes first for me too” Her father nodded “I see the advantage of such a marriage father, Jon is Crown Prince Aegon’s brother they will likely see more of each other from now on and possibly grow close”

“Jon is now the Warden of the Crownlands and any daughters he has will likely be the first choice for the next Queen of the Sevan Kingdoms and one will likely marry Robb Starks heir once he marries and has children as well. Jon has connections to the Vale, North, Riverlands, Stormlands and now the Crown making him the best candidate for marriage”

He father nodded “So you approve of the match then?” she tilted her head “Well I won’t be the queen, but I’ll make do, I guess. I just hope he is at least as handsome as Aegon”

“Oh, Jon is very handsome according to your cousin Rhaenys, apparently he looks a lot more like your uncle than Aegon dose” Her mother made herself part of the conversation, “I thought Jon had the looks of a Stark mother” She shook her head “I only saw him as a boy but Jon only got the dark hair, eyes and the long face everything else is Rhaegar” She smirked “Rhaegar has dark eyes as well mother”

She chuckled “True, dark Inigo eyes Rhaenys has them as well. The point is Jon got the best of both his parents melded together in one handsome package including the lean body of Rhaegar” This made her flutter inside Aegon’s build was lean but he was not a fighter like Rhaegar, Aegon’s face was very Dornish and he was handsome but not Targaryen handsome or beautiful like she was. The Valyrian’s were known for their beauty her especially as was her mother and grandmother many referred to it as an ethereal beauty.

Her beauty was one of the reasons her father kept her away from Kings landing and the other holds refusing the constant betrothals from Quentyn Martell was bad enough for him. She would need to ensure this marriage would happen or she would likely lose her chance at marrying Jon quickly. If she could not be queen, her daughter would be.

For years she had thought of her wedding night with Aegon with his silver hair and amethyst eyes well before the betrothal was broken but every time she went to sleep all Daenerys would see was a man in the shadows with dark hair and dark eyes her excitement for meeting Jon was much higher than before.

She could she Dragonstone up ahead and already she could smell the sulphur in the air.

Out of nowhere, something crashed into the water making her run to the side of the ship, The Sea Dragon, she looked into the wave blow as a dark shadow passed under the ship and sprung up out of the water the other side of the ship.

Fear was all she felt “Sevan fucking hells that is a fucking Dragon” Was all she heard her father say the beast had a large fish in its mouth that it threw into the air and cooked with its blue flames before devouring it, The blue beauty watched them for but a moment before roaring and taking back off towards the Island of Dragonstone. _**A Dragon**_

She ran to the head of the ship as did her parents and she could see it. Daenerys. She had dreams of dragons but always believed she was just seeing the past or her imagination, but she had seen this dragon before, and she knew it.

“Beautiful” is all her mother said she looked at her smiling “This must be the miracle that I hear he had performed. This must be why Lord Stannis Baratheon would not speak of what it was to protect the dragon and Jon” She could see a man on top of the cliffs as the blue dragon landed next to him curling its neck around him it was the size of a large horse “Is that him with the blue dragon?”

Her mother shrugged “How would I know I only saw him as a babe and I can barely make him out but I would guess that is a yes, only one with the Blood of the dragon would dare approach a dragon alone, and a dragon would only be affectionate with one who has such blood” Daenerys nodded.

Then the blue dragon took back off to the skies and the man who was with it made his way back to the keep.

She could feel that her heart was beating so fast with excitement that her cheeks had turned pink, her mother made a joke “Look at her has not even met the Lord of Dragonstone and already falling for him” _**What?**_ Her mother winked at her Jaw just dropped as she tried to speak making her father below with laughter “She is speechless never thought I would see the day will have to thank the lad” She pouted then stormed back inside the ship all she heard was them laughing.

**299AC Dragonstone Lady Daenerys Velaryon**

Once they had arrived and docked the winds and rain had picked up exponentially as a great storm was coming “I have not seen a storm this bad since the night you were born here sweetheart” The sound of thunder boomed inside the Stone Drum the echoes made it much louder than normal.

An older man and a young woman, as well as some guards dressed in a way she had never seen before “Greeting and welcome to Dragonstone, My lord Jon Stark of House Targaryen, welcomes you. I am Ser Davos Seaworth, I am an advisor of such to the young Lord” He shook her father’s hand then turned to his companion “This is Missandei of Naarth she is also an advisor and translator to Lord Stark” the woman bowed and smiled at them she was beautiful.

_**She must be one of Jon’s former slaves** _

“Yes as Ser Davos said, my Lord, Princess and Lady Valeryon, my Lord bids you welcome we have had your normal rooms prepared inside the keep as instructed by her grace the Queen Mother, Rhaella Targaryen so please follow us” Her parents nodded as they followed the two advisors inside.

Her father spoke “How has the young Lord settled in here” Ser Davos answered “Much better since the Queen Mother arrived she seems to know the Crownlands well and has been informing him a lot on what to expect she has also taken up the duty of the day to day running of the keep”

Her mother spoke “Have any other of the other lords from the Crownland’s responded or arrived “ Davos answered quickly “Aye they have the Lords of the largest houses are already on their way and should arrive in the coming day's Lord Stark even received some raven's from the likes of the Reach and Westerland’s congratulating him on his new position” 

_**Makes sense the Tyrells will want to be on good terms with him.** _

“I am surprised he took Rhaegar’s offer” Her mother enquired Ser Davos responded “He would not have if it was not for it being his brother and sisters idea and in his words “It was this or the wall” Though I do believe Jon was Joking about the wall he has too many people following him to do that and the boy’s mother and father, by that I mean his Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn Stark would never allow him to do it any way they were also very encouraging of him to take the offer”

Her mother nodded “Good the wall is not the place for such a lad” Davos nodded in agreement.

_**Is no one going to bring up the dragon?**_ Missandei had looked back at her noticing her impatience “He will tell you about the Dragon himself my lady I have been teaching him to speak Valeryian myself though his thick Northern accent butchers it” It made her chuckle.

They stopped for a moment and Daenerys looked on ahead she could see the silhouette of a large white dog, but its face appeared to be that of a pup her father spoke “A Wolf?” Missandei corrected her father “No that is Ghost Lord Jon’s Dire Wolf” _**A real Dire wolf**_ her father spoke “There are no dire wolves south of the wall” Davos smiled “Now there are Six and each of the Stark children has one. This one is a pain watch him, he has a habit of sneaking up on you and scaring the colour out of your hair” That made her laugh getting a look from her father “What it was funny, father”

“So the Lad has both a dire wolf and a dragon, the Martell’s are going to hate him even more now if the other Lord Paramounts knew of this they would be all over him Jon. He could take the Seven Kingdoms himself once the dragon is grown” Davos shook his head “Jon has no interest in being King of the Sevan Kingdoms and will not do anything to take that from his siblings he seems quite content where he is” Missandei spoke “Yes he is even spending less time brooding on the cliffs”

Her mother started laughing “So he does that to he must get it from Rhaegar he was known for it when we were here” Missandei chuckled “Lord Ned Stark seems to do it as well so he must get it from both sides he does take a lot after Ned Stark personality-wise”

Her father nodded in approval looked to her “Good to hear Ned Stark is a great man Loyal to his own and his people” _**Really father could you be more obvious**_ Even Ser Davos and Missandei seemed to catch on though neither seemed bothered.

“If it is not my favourite Daughter and her beautiful pearl” her grandmother walked up and hugged her mother kissing her cheek then turned and gave her an even bigger hug “My little Dragon Look how beautiful you have grown. Oh, if only more had seen your beauty you would have the Lords fighting over your hand” She hugged her back but shook her head “No thank you, grandmother, it was bad enough with Quentyn Martell and uncle Viserys

_**Fuck we are not meant to bring Uncle Viserys up** _

That swiftly changed the mood her uncle was now hiding somewhere across the seas for not only trying to plot to kill Rhaegar and Aegon but also for what he tried to do to her. Now she had felt bad for bringing him up “Sorry it just slipped out”

Her grandmother spoke “I know you did not mean for that to slip out sweetheart we all do it from time to time but the less said about him the better so let just drop it” she kissed her cheek again.

“Grandmother we saw the Dragon” Rhaella smiled nodding “I know love, wait until you meet her up close she is even more magnificent” She smiled in excitement “You have met the dragon?” Her grandmother only nodded “Yes though she has only allowed someone to approach her with Jon in their company” She smiled “She is very affectionate and she is very much Jon’s. He will most definitely be her rider once she is large enough”

Her mother spoke, “How does he know the dragon is a she?” Rhaella shrugged “He says he just feels that she is and cannot explain it any more than that” making her mother give her a confused look.

“Will I be allowed to meet her?” Daenerys spoke with excitement in her voice making her mother and grandmother chuckle “You will have to ask Jon, dear, however, I don’t see why not once the storm clears” Making her smile she would likely get to meet a dragon real dragon Jon was becoming more interesting to her the more she learnt of him.

**299AC Dragonstone Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone**

“Lad the Valeryon’s are here and settling in” Ser Davos, Missandei and Ghost had walked into his solar he had just changed out of his wet clothes “Thank you both give them an hour or so to settle then send Lady Daenerys to my study” Ser Davos seemed confused “Might I ask why?” he inquired “Lord Monford her father brought her for a reason a and you know it”

“Well, you were told you would have to marry her” Missandei injected Jon Nodded “Aye, Daenerys was to be Aegon’s Queen until Monford learnt of my brothers less desirable habits with the ladies after which he broke the betrothal. Lord Valeryion was likely let in on the plan and demanded her as my wife as compensation for my brother’s actions” Ser Davos nodded “So he wants the next best thing to Aegon then” Jon nodded in response.

“It makes sense when you look, Monford likely figures Aegon was going to promise a betrothal for one of my children to one of his, likely one of my daughters to his heir Monford wants one of his own beside the throne. If he can’t make his daughter queen, why not a granddaughter”

“Well, lad lady Daenerys is likely your best candidate in the Crownlands the Valeryion’s are widely respected in the Crownlands and by the Crown itself plus lad she is quite a beauty” making Jon chuckle.

“I know Ser Davos that is why I want to speak to her first” Davos’s jaw dropped “Are you going to tell her the truth that you two have to marry that she was part of the deal.” Jon looked at him “I will tell her yes however I want her opinion on what her father expects of her that is all”

Jon sat on the chest near his bed “It is no secret my mother was unhappy with her betrothed and got no say in it despite her protests to my grandfather, I want to know if she approves, then I will speak to Monford about it”

“Well you do not have a choice Rhaegar made that clear Jon” Missandei questioned Jon sighed “I know I have to marry the best candidate for the Crownlands and House Targaryen which now has Dragons again, the magic in our blood must be kept strong I could never marry Rhaenys I find the thought of it disgusting and Rhaegar will not allow it anyway. Daenerys mother is a Princess of House Targaryen the blood of the dragon flows through her veins as it does mine. If I am honest I don’t think there is a better or more perfect option anyway” He sighed “I just hope she agrees on it on her own and not because it is what her father wants” Missandei nodded understanding Jon’s opinion.

“Aegon and Rhaenys suggested how perfect it was, this match, especially since House Targaryen, has dragons once more even grandmother mentioned the benefits of Lady Daenerys to me but Rhaegar made it clear it had to be her” Jon hated this side of politics but understood how important it was.

“I should head to my study I have ravens and letters to write” they both nodded as Jon made his way to his study.

299AC Dragonstone

**299AC Dragonstone Lady Daenerys Velaryon**

She was just finished getting ready she wore a black dress with a green sash her father wished for her to look impeccable for the Lord of Dragonstone she looked at herself in the mirror to make certain she would impress the young lord. She knew that she would she did not even bother with makeup like most ladies did as she did not need it, her beauty was all her own.

When she left her own Solar and headed out to her parents Jon Starks young advisor was already there speaking with them “Hello Lady Daenerys my lord wishes to speak with you alone” “That is a little inappropriate my lady” her father protested “Lord Stark just wishes to ask Lady Daenerys a few questions Lord Valeryon nothing more. I can promise nothing inappropriate will happen. Lord Stark does not wish to anger the Queen Mother or yourself your wife or the King”

“It is fine, father I will see Lord Stark” She turned to her father “I promise you father I will be on my best behaviour in Lord Starks presence nothing inappropriate will happen” Her father sighed “Very well Daenerys go and meet with Lord Stark”

The walk to the study was a little unsettling the unsullied that lined the halls were far more imposing than normal soldiers they were famous for because they could never be bought by gold and would never turn on him. Their loyalty belonged to the young man she was about to meet she gulped and took a deep breath as they approached the room where she would meet him. This was a strange feeling she was nervous in meeting Jon he had taken the unsullied as his own, hatched a dragon and now commanded the Crownlands. Daenerys had never been nervous meeting anyone, but this Jon Stark made her so.

When she entered the room, Jon was facing the fire with his back turned to her, she could not see his face. He was not tall, but he was around Rhaegar’s height. Jon appeared to be well built under his clothes there was more muscle on him than Aegon and Rhaegar. Jon was a warrior a fighter her heart was beating with uncertainty now “Thank you Missandei, Pleases Lady Daenerys take a seat” she made her way to his desk and took a seat.

The door closed behind her as the small ball of white fluff that was his wolf sat up and looked at her with his ruby eyes, but he made no sound making her more uneasy. The Lord of Dragonstone turned and made his way to his desk and took his seat “Thank you for coming to see me Lady Daenerys, you are most likely wondering why I asked you here yes?” She gulped again. Jon was very handsome much more so than Aegon he did take after his father he had the Stark colours that seemed to just make him more handsome and bring out the family features, he got from Rhaegar.

She only nodded in response to his question.

_**Speak Daenerys, no man has made you speechless before.** _

It was not Jon’s looks that had stolen her voice it was his presence he spoke again “I know why your father brought you” she tried to speak but nothing came out so he continued “Your father likely told you he wishes to offer me your hand, Aegon and Rhaenys expected he would” _**of course they would warn him**_ “I- I will not pretend that my father does not have the intention for that my…. My lord”

Jon nodded “However that is not the truth my Lady, Rhaegar made it one of the conditions for me becoming Lord of Dragonstone” She was shocked by this revelation “Why Lord Stark?” Jon kept a straight face “To make it up to your house for Aegon’s behaviour he did not even need to marry you to dishonour you it seems” Jon sighed “So then we can skip the awkwardness of your father introducing you to me and you trying to impress me with fake smiles and flirting”

Her jaw dropped this man was nothing like any she had met most men would get on their knees when they met her but he was not impressed by her beauty alone “You are young and unmarried as am I, I have a dragon as you have likely seen” She nodded she wanted to ask about the dragon but now was not the time.

“You like me have the blood of the dragon keeping the magic in our blood strong is important, I believe you understand that I am told you are an extremely intelligent woman” She nodded unsure of what exactly was happening was this an interrogation?

He continued “Your family has also always been loyal to House Targaryen. So Daenerys what is your opinion on your fathers intent for you, what do you think of becoming Lady of Dragonstone?” She again tried to speak but nothing came out what was happening Jon gave her a strange look “Sorry Lady Daenerys have I made you nervous because that is not my intent perhaps I should explain the reason behind my questions?”

She nodded he began playing with a ring that was around his neck on a chain it looked to have a blue rose with diamonds on it “My mother as you know was Lady Lyanna of House Stark the she-wolf of Winterfell. Lyanna, my mother she was betrothed to Lord Robert of House Baratheon something she hated but her father; my grandfather Lord Rickard Stark did not care for anything but his Southern ambition and to him, she was but a pawn in it. She hated Robert’s whoring something you may have in common with her it is the reason you father broke the betrothal between you and Aegon correct?”

_**So, he wishes to not repeat past mistakes interesting I can work with this** _

“Yes, my lord father was most displeased with Aegon's behaviour as was I, I was expected to save myself for Aegon, yet he could not do the same for me when we had been betrothed since we were children” Jon nodded to her understanding her annoyance.

“I was both upset and relieved, I was upset because my mother and father had been raising me to be Queen and relived because, to be honest, I never thought of Aegon as husband material and now I know he will never keep to one bed”

“My mother thought the same of Robert Baratheon he had already fathered a bastard by then Mya Stone in the Vale a nice lass. She was the only known one at the time, it is likely why she left with Rhaegar” She gave Jon a confused look he smiled it eased the tension in her chest and made her more relaxed “I know a little hypocritical considering she birthed me. My point is I hope my wife will not be an unwilling participant in marriage with me that is why I ask you this”

_**He is asking for my approval, my opinion this is a first** _

She felt much calmer the mood around him around them had changed making her capable of processing her thoughts and finding her voice.

“I will not lie I was expecting to be Queen and was annoyed that I will not. Make no mistake Lord Stark I was raised to know my duty and face it head-on. You are by far the best option for a husband for me as there are not many options for me or many my father will accept anyway. I am not well known at court because of that reason my father expects the best possible match for me”

Jon’s eyes watched her “Am I that? Lady Daenerys I am but a legitimized bastard” She scoffed at that “Yes, my lord you were born a bastard so what my favourite uncle is a bastard, Aurane Waters I care not for that. You, Lord Stark, are now one of the most powerful Lords in Westeros or you will be right up with Aegon, you have an army, a dire wolf and a dragon”

_**What kind of upbringing did Jon have to think like this?** _

“Then there are your connections to the North, Riverlands, Vale and the Stormlands more than half the kingdoms are in your corner if a war breaks out. So, no Lord Stark you are not just a legitimized bastard do not sell yourself so short men in higher positions of power would kill for your accomplishments and the power behind you”

“So yes, Lord Stark while I am annoyed that my father kept the truth from me about his intentions and I am happy to do my duty for my family, for House Velaryon and House Targaryen” She looked at him curiously “What of you I have been burned by House Targaryen before, Lord Stark I am expected to be a dutiful wife to my husband and honour him, but can I expect the same of you”

He closed his eyes and took a breath “I am not Rhaegar or my brother, I have been to a brothel before once” She gave a disappointed look “However I could not do it lay with the beautiful redhead before me because I was afraid” She gave him a curious look “Of laying with a woman?” Jon shook his head “No, I was afraid of fathering another child named Snow, Waters, Stone or any other name they give a bastard, I was afraid of fathering a bastard of my own. So, to answer your Question Lady Daenerys I would never dishonour you”

_**I believe this will work well for me and my family** _

She nodded in understanding “Thank you Lord Stark” He nodded “I will speak with your father and mother about your hand in marriage soon, it was good speaking with you Lady Daenerys you may leave now, I will see you at supper”

She got up and left she was a little unsure of what happened **Did my father and Rhaegar plan this?** She was thinking asMissandei lead her back to her parents the walk was silent as she processed what had just happened.

When she entered her parents just looked at her and were unsure of her confused state “Well Daenerys?” her mother inquired “He knew why father brought me here, he also knew this was planned by father and Rhaegar” she gave her father an annoyed look before she continued **We will speak of this later father**

“Jon wanted my opinion my thoughts on whether I was… whether I was a willing participant in your ambitions father” Her father looked at her unsure “And?” she shrugged “I told him the truth, that I was willing and raised to do my duty and I had no objections”

Her father gave a single not “Then what did he say” she shrugged again “I think he said he will speak with you both soon about my hand in marriage” Her mother looked at her more confused “Then what is wrong”

She rubbed her head “I have never met a man who cared to know if I wanted to marry him, or to be honest cared about my opinion on the matter so I guess I am a little taken back I was not expecting him to be so honest about his intentions”

“Good, House Targaryen could use a little more honest intentions and honour these days,” her father said nodding she rolled her eyes “A lot of houses can apparently father” She smirked.

Her mother spoke, “So Daenerys was he a handsome as you hoped, as Rhaenys had said?” She rolled her eyes with a small smirk “Yes mother Lord Stark was very handsome”

**299AC Dragonstone Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone**

Lady Daenerys answers made it simple enough for himself to approve of Lord Monfords intentions and give an easy speak honestly to him.

Daenerys was very beautiful Rhaenys had said as such but even then, he was unprepared for her stunning looks. Jon thought he would be the one intimidated by her, he supposed that Tessarion, the unsullied and Ghost left an impression on her not his intent but still, it worked in his favour.

“So Lad she the one for you” Davos joked making him chuckle “I was expecting a little more fire from her but well I guess she was a little taken back by-“ “Your good looks and Northman accent” Jon rolled his eyes “Tessarion, Ghost and the Unsullied she was shyer than Rhaenys said she would be, does seem to have a gentle heart” “I’m sure you were looking at her gentle heart” Jon laughed in response “Aye Davos yes she is very beautiful the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I did notice that”

“So, what’s next then lad?” he cracked his neck “Next you send in Lord and Lady Valeryon so I can make arrangements with them” Ser Davos nodded “Right you are lad I’ll be right back”

 _ **I enjoy this**_ he thought Jon enjoyed ruling and as his grandmother had said “Your good at this Jon, at ruling” Jon still had no care for a crown, but this new life was proving to be an enjoyable and filling path.


	3. Meeting Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lost of stuff happen including so of Jons past and a little of Daenerys

**299AC Casterly Rock Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West.**

“Perhaps we should get Joanna to meet Rhaegars Bastard then, it would be a good way to get us closer to the crown” his eldest son gave his input “Why would I send Joanna to meet a legitimised bastard, Jaime?”

“The bastard has just inherited the Crownlands father and Dragonstone” He scoffed “A useless island and a way for the crown to keep watch over him. This was just a stunt to regain the loyalty of the North, Vale and Riverland’s nothing more. The boy has no value to us” Jaime rolled his eyes “No value, that bastard took Astapor with no army and now he has eight thousand unsullied under his leadership. He will be close to Aegon the crown prince. Seven hells father whose daughter do you think, Aegon will have as the first pick for his heirs Queen. Aegon and Rhaegar did this to combine Jon and Aegon’s bloodline to stop a fight over the crown that may happen down the line”

Jaime’s reasoning was sound he knew it but he would not allow the new light of the rock to be tarnished by a bastard “I have a better solution than Jon Stark of House Targaryen one that does not involve tarnished your daughter with a bastard” Jaime looked as his father curiously so he gave him the name “Ned Stark’s son Robb Stark the heir to Winterfell he sees Jon Stark as a brother”

“Do you think Ned Stark would go for it?” Tywin smirked “Why would he not with our gold we could offer generous amounts of grain to the North. Jon Stark is out of reach because the bastard will likely be betrothed to the Pearl of Driftmark before we can do anything anyway” Tywin knew Monford Valeryon would be onto the bastard before anyone could act if he was not already. Jaime only nodded in agreement.

“Should I send a raven to Ned Stark?” He only looked at his son “No Jon Stark and Daenerys Valeryon will likely wed before the royal wedding which the Stark’s will be attending. We will make introductions there or we send her to Jon and Daenerys wedding to meet the young wolf” Jaime nodded.

Tywin was still annoyed with Rhaegar refusing a betrothal between Joanna and Aegon after Lady Daenerys father broke his daughter’s betrothal to Aegon. Rhaegar had refused him because of Tywin not acting during Roberts Rebellion but there was nothing he could do about it now, so it was time to plan.

**299AC Dragonstone Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone**

“Thank you, Lord Monford and Princess Shaena for coming to see me. I understand you were not thrilled with me desiring to speak with Lady Daenerys before you but I can assure you I only had questions I needed answering before making arrangements with you going forward” Monford nodded “Yes so I was told you wished to make certain she was pursuing the path of her own accord I believe?”

Jon nodded “I wish not to be marrying a reluctant bride as Lady Daenerys has chosen and accepted this path herself, I have no objections myself now. though it would not matter if I did anyway Rhaegar’s word was clear on the matter” he explained.

“You seem very content after only speaking with our daughter once. We know how this will benefit our House but what do you get out of a marriage to our daughter Lord Stark?” Jon thought on it for a moment “The dragon she makes it easy for me”

She looked at him confused so he explained “House Targaryen has a dragon again. We need to keep our blood strong to bond with her. Lady Daenerys is the blood of old Valyria like myself and my siblings. I could never marry Rhaenys, I was not raised that way even if we did not grow up together the North dose not wed brother and sister” Monford interrupted “For the record, the South does not either it was a Targaryen thing” Jon nodded “Yes very true but I grew up a Stark and Starks do not wed brother and sister” both nodded in understanding.

“You are not worried about not knowing Daenerys very well then” Sheana questioned Jon shook his head “Very few lords and ladies know their spouses when they wed anyway. People in our position rarely get to marry for love if Daenerys and I grow to love one another it will be a bonus” Sheana seemed shocked by his attitude “I thought the son of the she-wolf would think differently about love”

Jon chuckled “Many may think I see my mother as blameless in the events leading up to the rebellion but that is not so. I understand why she did not wish to marry Robert Baratheon I do as would you both I assume?” they both nodded in agreement “However running of with Rhaegar got both my grandfather and uncle killed she did not even have the decency to leave a note” Jon sighed “Honestly I find Lyanna’s actions selfish but they were also the actions of a young maiden so I still place the bulk of the blame for the war on Aerys and Rhaegar”

“I will not pretend I do not agree with you my father was a madman the less said the better and he should have been dethroned years before the rebellion that’s on Rhaegar. The Kingsgaurd were far more loyal to my brother than my father they would have stood by him as would the seven kingdoms” she explained “I was glad to be away in Driftmark by then” Jon nodded in understanding.

Jon clapped his hands “The past is the past we can only move forward and learn from it and that is what I intend to do. I have to marry the best candidate for my house and for the Crownlands that is your daughter Lady Daenerys” Shaena looked at him with uncertainty “You seemed to have accepted this long before we arrived I take it three Targaryen’s made it easy for you?”

Jon gave a single laugh “No aunt, they did mention her however like I said my dragon made it easy as did the fact that you as her mother are a Princess of House Targaryen. As Lord of House Targaryen of Dragonstone, it is a perfect match House Valeryon is highly respected in the Crownlands and where else am I going to find a wife who has dragon blood other than my sister Rhaenys?”

She shrugged in response “Arrianne Martell?” Jon scoffed “A smidgen of dragon blood I would have better luck with House Baratheon. I would never marry into a family that hates me and sees my existence as a slight to their House and kingdom”

“The lot of them are hypocrites it is only ok for them to father bastards or for Princes with their blood to do so. However when Rhaegar does it when one of their own, is Queen and they cry about it” He gave a small smile “Daenerys will be a great Lady of Dragonstone providing she can bring the fire Aegon and Rhaenys told me about to the table” Monford laughed, “I think she is just taken back by everything she has seen here give her a little time to warm up to everything and she will bring it”

Jon nodded “It would be best to have the wedding before Aegon’s. I cannot keep the dragon a secret for long and once the rest of the Seven Kingdoms learn of her more lords will be sending their daughters my way I would rather avoid that” Jon explained, “how long a fortnight?” Monford asked.

Jon laughed “Long enough for both the Targaryen’s and the Stark’s to get here. My parents, Lord and lady Stark in Winterfell would kill me if they were not present for it, Aegon and Rhaenys as well and I also wish for Stannis Baratheon to be present. So, about a moon and a half, I would think so a fortnight before the royal wedding. That way the Starks can come here first before going to Kings Landing for Aegon and Lady Margery’s wedding and Aegon and Rhaenys can leave in time as well to ready themselves for Aegon’s wedding”

“A sound plan, I am aware of your Northern upbringing Daenerys has had a southern upbringing under the faith. What ceremony would you do,” Jon thought about it “I do not see why we cannot do both one ceremony in the faith and one in the old ways of the North. We could hold it in Aegon’s garden at night for the old gods before the feast. Only our families would need to be present for it is a simple ceremony for the old gods. The ceremony for the faith would happen earlier in the day before our guests I understand it is a larger affair” Daenerys parents nodded in agreement.

“I believe though it would be better to do more of the discussing of the preparations and details with your daughter present. It would be unfair to do otherwise it will be her wedding as well” They both nodded in agreement “Yes it would be better shall we do so at supper?” Jon gave a single no in acknowledgement “I will see you both at supper then, I believe grandmother will also be present” They nodded as they both got up and left.

_**299AC Kings landing Rhaegar Targaryen King of the Seven Kingdoms** _

__

The meeting with the faith had not been one he was not looking forward to.

“Your grace legitimizing your bastard was just asking for trouble he will be House Blackfyre come again” Rhaegar looked at the fat High Septon the man was a corrupt as they came yet still preached his bullshit about the greedy nature of bastards Aegon was in on the meeting and lent forward “Careful Septon that is my brother you speak of. Tell me how clean are you or do you still receive your coin to look the other way?”

“You dare judge my character” Aegon glared at the man “Then don’t judge my brother. He is a better man than any in the faith, Jon fucking freed slaves you fat prick thousands of them and he would give his own life for his people” the High Septon sighed “It is just what if he or his descendant's rebel against the crown”

Rhaegar was tapping his finger on the table “He won’t after we tie his descendants to the throne through marriage. One of his daughters to Aegon’s firstborn son. Jon Will soon marry a lady from the Crownlands to cement his rule over them” The High Septon glared at them “The faith will have no part in-“ Rhaegar slammed his hand on the table “Let me finish. Nowhere in the Faith of the Seven does it say that a Legitimized bastard cannot marry. The Faith will conduct the ceremony as they would for any other”

“You are not the only one who can instigate a riot. What will the common people think when they learn that the faith denies bastards the right to marriage and love and that the High Septon takes bribes to look the other way. How long would you last?” The man went red “Is that a threat your grace?” Rhaegar kept his face neutral “No it is a promise of the truth reaching the ears of the common people and your faithful”

The High Septon was stupefied Rhaegar continued “Jon's new title and lands will reunify the seven kingdoms. It has been next to impossible to control the North, Vale and the Riverlands even the Stormlands have been difficult. Yet since appointing Jon to his new position many of the Lord Paramounts of the same kingdoms I just mentioned have been responding to ravens and have been much more cooperative. All that without resulting to war it seems like a win in my book” the High Septon did not have much to say “When I legitimised Jon I made him sign a declaration stating he nor his descendants could not inherit the throne they can only marry into it”

Rhaegar paused took a breath “There is however an exception that was left out of the lords briefing. Jon can only inherit if the mainline is extinguished for Jon to do so both Aegon and Rhaenys would have to die” “How do you know Jon will not try something” The Hight Septon scoffed “Because Jon unlike most nobles of the seven Kingdoms is not greedy and has no interest in a crown or of following in my footsteps. The last thing Jon wants is to be my successor”

“Jon does not want a Crown and he would only take it if he had no choice the idea of being King makes him feel sick. Who wants to be surrounded by disloyal nobles always looking for something from you” Aegon added.

Rhaegar spoke again “This is hardly the first time a bastard has taken control of lands it will likely not be the last. The Crownlands are loyal to House Targaryen Jon is surrounded by lords and ladies loyal to us. If they sided with him or his descendants then-House Targaryen is likely doing something wrong”

Judging by the look on the high Septon’s face this would not be the last they heard of the issue.

_**299AC Dragonstone Lady Daenerys Valeryon** _ **the Parl of Driftmark.**

She was so board the storm only seemed to pick up. She wanted to see the dragon but was stuck inside stuck listening to her sounds but she could not see her. Daenerys head leant against the cold window as her mother entered “What’s wrong sweetheart you look so sad?” She smiled at her mother “Not sad just bored I forgot how boring this place could be when you are stuck inside” Shaena nodded “It is dreary here is it not. Your Betrothed is an interesting young man”

Her mother’s statement got her attention, but she shrugged “I am yet to speak with him again mother. I thought he would want to speak with me and maybe get to know me” Her mother sat next to her and began playing with her silver threads “You will have plenty of time to get to know one another in a moon and a half and after the two of you wed” Her eyes went wide and she looks at her mother “That soon?”

Her mother nodded smiling “Jon believes it is best to get it done before word of the dragon spread thought the kingdoms, he is right about that as well”

“He is not what I expected he would be like. Jon, he is immune to my beauty it seems mother this is a first, or maybe I am not as beautiful as I thought” Her mother laughed “What’s so funny mother?” She kissed her cheek “You are. No man has ever confused you so much. Jon is not immune to you Daenerys he is just not so weak that he will fall on his knees for you” She smirked “Almost every nobleman I have met falls on their knees for me, even if they are married mother”

She lent her head on her shoulder “Then that tells you that the Seven Kingdoms is full of weak men. Jon might be the first one who might be worthy of your affection. With Jon, you might be more than just a beautiful lady to hang off his arm and give him babies. The best men are the ones who do not just fall on their knees for you. It means he might see more than just your beauty darling” She looked at her mother and smiled at her.

“Was it like that for you and father?” She shook her head “No my father made us marry to ensure that I gave him Silver-haired and amethyst eyed grandchildren for Rhaegar’s children to marry” “Did you and father not love each other?” Her mother scoffed “I could not stand your father and he could not stand me. It was mostly because I was a princess and he was just a lord” Daenerys giggled “What changed mother?“ She smiled at her daughter “You, we had you” She kissed her head “Our love for you made us love each other”

**299AC Dragonstone Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone.**

He was uncertain what house’s he should invite. He was the head of was a great house a lord paramount. The other wardens should know of his upcoming wedding, but he did not want too many knowing of the Dragon on Dragonstone.

Jon scratched his head and thought about it. For now, he would invite the guest’s he wanted present. While he did not want Rhaegar to come Jon knew he would need to invite him as it would be expected. Rhaegar may even turn down the invitation to come anyway.

Ser Davos entered his study “How did it go Jon?” Jon shrugged “Well I am currently writing an invitation to my family, the Starks inviting them to my wedding in one and a half-moon’s. I will soon do the same for the Crown and the Baratheon’s” He scratched the back of his head giving a nervous laugh “This is more difficult than I thought it would be. I am uncertain of which great Houses to invite”

Davos sat down and scratched his chin “Well, The Tyrells will be marrying into the royal line so you will likely need to invite them out of respect to Aegon future Queen” Jon nodded he enjoyed Davos’ advice. Davos may not be high born but he was well experienced in life “The Martell’s are a difficult situation because the current Queen is one this will be a lose, lose situation where they see you as an insult but not inviting them may be seen as such as well”

Jon sighed “It makes it more difficult because I like Oberyn Martell. He is one of the reasons I even started to get over my bitterness towards my siblings when we left for Essos”

**293AC Stormsend Jon Snow Bastard of Winterfell**

“Well young one why are you so angry” Jon had been beating into the training dummy for over an hour sweat dripping from his chin “Just thinking of my sire and the happy life he gives my siblings while I foster here with Lord Stannis. Though I guess I should be grateful to him I got to have Lord and Lady Stark as a mother and father, and I was sounded by the best siblings in the world” Jon turned panting.

“Oh, tell me boy what do you know of Rhaegar’s family, of the Targaryen’s?” Jon lent against the dummy “That Rhaegar fathered me and dishonoured my mother but turned me away because I was not the Princess Visenya he wanted. I have two siblings who know nothing of me and likely care not to know” The man was smiling like he was amused but Jon continued “I have a Grandmother who said and did nothing when he did it and the only thing she cares to do is write a couple of letters a year she does not even care to visit”

He laughed “What’s funny about it?” “Oh, there is nothing funny about what Rhaegar did to you or Lady Lyanna Stark. You likely think Dorne hates both Lyanna and you however bastards are not uncommon to us we even raise them with their trueborn siblings” He walked and leant against a pole near him “Queen Elia Martell, she wanted to raise you there with your siblings but your father Ned Stark would not allow it, He did not trust the Southern lords with your upbringing or your life”

“I know he did not trust them. The South is a cruel place for bastards father says” The man nodded “It is well except for Dorne. Your father Ned Stark made the right call if you grew up beside Rhaenys and Aegon you would have seen them showered in love while the lords around them showered you with hate making you bitter to them maybe even hate them but I don’t think you hate them do you, Jon Snow?”

He looked ahead for a while before answering “No, I do not know them so I cannot hate them. I think I resent them that their father loved them. Rahegar could love my mother but not me all because I was not what he wanted” The man just watched him “Rhaegar is a difficult man to understand and even more difficult to like. Rhaegar lost a lot of respect from a lot of the great lords for what he did to Lady Lyanna. If it were not for him agreeing for you to go to the North, there would have been another war”

“Rhaegar's mother the Queen Mother Rhaella to this day does not speak to her son only going to kings landing occasionally to visit Aegon and Rhaenys and to Driftmark to visit her daughter and granddaughter. You are wrong though” Jon looked at him “About what?” He was not looking at Jon but the sky “That Rhaella never visited you she did once when you were very small so you would not remember it”

Jon question him “When?” The man sighed “When you were very sick and almost died” He looked at Jon he could see he wanted more information “You got the pox the Queen Mother rushed to Winterfell to see you. However, you were better by the time she got there and she spent a month in the North with you she only left because someone tried to kill her” Jon looked at him shocked “Some random Northmen who lost family in the rebellion. As you the Targaryen’s are not well-liked in the North well except maybe you. After that, she never got the chance to see you because Ned was not certain he could guaranty her safety and Rhaegar would also not allow her to risk it”

The revelation shocked him Ned had tried speaking to him but Jon was far too angry to care and refused to speak of the Targaryen’s again “Queen Rhaella cried for weeks after your father Ned Stark took you North as dis little Rhaenys. Aegon was just a babe as well so he was too young. Know this Jon Snow your father, Ned Stark he writes to the Queen Mother constantly about you. As for you Targaryen siblings they ask her about you whenever they see her they have only ever wanted to meet and know their little brother”

“How do you know this My Lord?” The man smirked “Prince, I am Prince Oberyn Martell Queen Elia Martell is my sister Aegon and Rhaenys is are my nephew and niece. I see them a lot when I am not travelling maybe you would know the things I have told you if you read the letters as some of them have letters from your siblings in them”

Before he left for Essos Jon spoke to Prince Oberyn Martell many more times regarding his family, he began to go from resenting his Targaryen siblings to want to know them. Ned Stark had tried to explain the situation before he left for Stormsend but Jon was still clearly just a boy and as uncle Aemon had said at Castle Black “Maybe it was time for Jon to kill the boy”

**299AC Dragonstone Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone.**

“Then invite them. Oberyn Martell will likely be the only one who comes anyway they will send him to report on you and Dorne will know you have the Dragon but that won’t matter anyway after the wedding most of the Sevan Kingdoms will know anyway” It was true after the wedding the secret would be out Jon felt he owed Oberyn a debt for his help years ago Jon nodded in agreement.

Tessarion’s roars had gotten louder she must have been closer to the keep than she had ever been. Ghost was glued to his side the poor pup did not seem to like the Storm this storm was by far the worst Jon had seen in his life he even saw Missandei flinch a few times at the thunder, she would laugh after finding her fear a little amusing.

Jon headed down to the dining hall to meet with the Valeryon’s and his grandmother to eat and discuss the wedding.

_**299AC Dragonstone Lady Daenerys Valeryon** _ **the Parl of Driftmark.**

She was trying to hide her amusement. One of the servers had dropped a tray of food after jumping to one of the claps of thunder and she was trying her best to not curse the roof of the keep.

Jon was yet to arrive to seemed that he takes his new position very seriously and very focused on getting everything running smoothly. She found it was a little daunting it would mean she would have to work just as hard as her future husband. She was still yet to even really speak with him or even get to know him. Their last conversation felt like an interrogation or like an interview her mother would run for one of her handmaidens.

She had thought on it the fact that Jon seemed to be able to look past her beauty was refreshing maybe she would get an actual conversation out of him that was not him trying to impress her. When Jon finally entered he was wearing more formal clothing Black seemed to be his colour, but he donned a little white with it to break it up with a small white stark dire wolf symbol on his right breast it hugged his chest but she could see he was uncomfortable wearing it.

He walked to the table where she and her family sat followed by Ser Davos and Missandei they were likely there to discuss details about the wedding. She stood as he approached the table he grabbed her hand and kissed it “Lady Daenerys It is good to see you again I apologise for the uncomfortable meeting earlier” She gave a single nod and smiled “Thank you Lord Stark, and there is no need to apologise your concerns were understandable”

He smiled and gave a single nod then turned and greeted her parents. Jon was much more and handsome in this setting she could see his face much better and the colour of his eyes, Grey with rings of Inigo in them “Before we discuss our wedding or anything else, I must discuss some news that will make you uncomfortable but you need to know it King Rhaegar is aware as are Aegon, Rhaenys and grandmother” Jon Sighed then he turned to her “It involves Viserys and I believe Lady Daenerys”

She felt her throat tighten around over then mention of his name “Viserys, he was in Pentos around the time I was there” Jon had a look of concern on his face when he looked at her “He has been trying to raise an army. He had met with the Golden Company, they apparently laughed in his face it appears. However, the other group he approached was the one that concerns me”

Her father was focused on Jon “Who?” Jon took a breath “The Dothraki, a Khal named Drogo they call him the Khal of Khals. Drogo leads an army of one hundred thousand, When I was back in Pentos it was just forty thousand. Since then he has united the Khalasar and Visarys made a deal with Khal Drogo. Lucky for us we likely have years to prepare for them as they will need a lot of ships to fulfil it”

She felt herself swallow and her chest tighten. Her mother spoke “What does it have to do with Daenerys” Jon sighed “I do not know the exact details, but I believe he has promised Drogo a silver-haired princess. Daenerys may technically be a Lady, but she is the only one who fits the build”

She finally spoke with a hitch in her voice Jon seemed to notice her discomfort “Why would a Dothraki Khal sail for a woman he has never seen?” She felt a chill and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up

He sighed looking at her with pity “The Dothraki believe in a prophecy of a silver princess who will bear the Khal of Khal’s a child who will conquer the world. They call this child the Stallion who mounts the world and Drogo believes that you are the princess that is why he will come for you”

She stood back up she felt like she was going to throw up “Excuse me for a moment” She turned and left the room “Daenerys!” is all she heard her mother yell.

**_Why is it always me with Viserys?_ **

When she left the keep the rain had died down and the storm had passed, she could see the stars in the sky. She continued up towards the cliffs of Dragonstone and just watched the waves she could see the men of the keep searching for her with their torches and calling her name.

She stayed up there tears streamed down her cheeks she heard a rumble that made every hair on her body stand up she turned but all she saw was a shadow until it got close enough it was the blue dragon. She approached her and stopped before her the dragon was a little larger than a horse and her teeth were showing. Daenerys put her hand out in front of her so she could get her sent **_If Aegon and Rhaenys can impress a dragon so can I._** She said in her head to reassure herself the dragon sniffed her.

The dragon moved its nose to touch her hand so she could rub its snout getting a gentle purr from the dragon, the dragons eyes stayed focused on her as she moves her hand down to its neck. At that moment all her fear and anxiety regarding what she had just heard faded away and she felt safe like the Dragon would protect her.

The Dragon pulled back and looked to her left, so she turned to see Jon was watching with his wolf was by his side. He was smiling like he was happy and proud at that moment “You are the first she has approached other than me. Aegon, Rhaenys and grandmother I had to be there for her to do so” She gave a soft smile her eye still had tears ready to fall “She is beautiful Jon” Jon gave a slow nodded “Aye, she is as are you especially in the moonlight it brings out your hair and eyes”

Shy smiled a happy smile Jon took a breath “Maybe I should have waited to tell you about him” She shook her head “No, if you had this would not have happened” Her face turned to sadness again “He tied to rape me, Viserys, it’s why he fled he did it here on Dragonstone after he had learnt I had flowered. Viserys he wanted to make me his and make me his Queen after he killed Rhaegar and Aegon” The tears fell, and Jon approached her slowly a look of sadness in his eyes.

“Rhaegar heard my muffled screams from under a pillow as Viserys undressed me. I had heard of Rhaegars temper but the way he beat Viserys it was so bad I felt bad for him and blamed myself I even apologised to him for it as if it was my fault. Now he has sold me to destroy me, family, over that ugly throne”

Jon shook his head “He will not get near you Daenerys” There was anger in her voice “How can you be sure “ He gave her a sad smile “Because I will protect you and by the time Visaerys is here Tessarion will be large enough that you will not need to fear anyone”

“How can you be so confident” He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder “I need to be if you cannot believe in yourself you are lost. When Tessarion is ready I will take to the skies with her. Viserys and Drogo will know Fire and Blood and will never get near you” She smiled at his confidence in protecting her.

Jon turned to the dragon as it focused on Jon “Daenerys this young lady is Tessarion” She smiled “Lady, how do you?” He shrugged to explain “Just a feeling” She purred to their touch “Where did you get the egg”

Jon smiled as her hand and his rubbed Tessarion “It was a gift from Maester Aemon Targaryen of Castel black, he gave me the egg for this lady here said it was the unhatched egg of Daerion Targaryen” The dragon purred closing her Grey eyes to their touch as she smiled.

“Follow me, as we are to be married, I believe I should give you a gift befitting the Future Lady of Dragonstone” She was curious “Oh” he nodded and took her arm as they returned to the keep.

To say she was uncomfortable being invited into his room “Lord Stark it is hardly proper, what if we are seen” Jon laughed “This gift I am going to give you, is an object that we can take with us when we return to supper my lady if you wish”

She looked around to see if anyone could see them, she then made her way inside. Jon did not seem to have a lot of possessions of his own there was a bastard sword and an executioner’s sword which she found strange. Jon brought her over to a large chest and open it.

The contents made her gasp at their glory.

“Where did you get these?” Jon smirked giving a small chuckle “Three of them I stole from Viserys when we sacked the manse he was staying in but he was long gone” She looked at him curiously “Oh, Viserys must have heard that Rhaegar’s Bastard was in Pentos he tried to have me killed pissing off Lord Stannis. We did not find him but we got a prize of our own and if I can figure out how I hatched Tessarion he will likely die by it”

“The other three?” Jon shrugged “I believe they we left by Silverwing when Queen Alysanna Targaryen visited Winterfell, as we found them in the Winterfell crypts” She looked at him she was awestruck by them” He looked at the eggs “Pick one and it is yours, my gift to you” He smiled at her.

She felt them all however she felt drawn to the three at the front of the chest but the black egg it was warm, it felt alive and it felt like it was hers. She picked it up smiling at him.

“And Hatching Tessarion how did you manage that Lord Stark?” Jon rubbed his neck “A fluke honestly and you would be better off asking Ser Davos he saw it and I don’t remember it much”

“Come, we should get back to supper before it gets cold and anyone sees us” He put his hand out and she took it as they headed back to dinner stopping outside her room so she could drop the egg off deciding she would show her mother and father later.

“I meant It Lady Daenerys” She looked at him “I will protect you as will Ghost and Tessarion, you do not need to fear the Beggar King anymore”

She smiled “Thank you Lord Stark” **_Thank you_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Jon and Daenerys time


	4. Dragons in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some backstory.
> 
> Jon and Dany talk more.

**299AC Kinglanding Princess Rhaenys Targaryen**

“So, what is he like your half-brother, Cousin?” She looked over at the Dornish beauty she expected her cousin to ask it was no secret Arianne was her father’s eyes among the royal family though they had kept their intentions for Jon secret from her to stop any interference before it was too late.

She smiled “My little brother Jon is well he is very different from Aegon, Jon he takes his duty to his family very seriously and will give his life ensuring it, though Jon is a little broody like a father” Arianne chuckled “You can brood sometimes Rhaenys” she put her hand on her chin “It must be a family thing as Aegon does it as well when he is upset”

Arianne lent forward “What does he look like” she motioned her head to father who did not notice “Like father, his face is a little longer but he takes after him in looks though he has black hair and grey eyes like a Stark he is the only one among himself and cousins that has the Stark colouring other than Ned Starks youngest daughter Arya”

“I hear he is decent with a sword?” she began cutting into her meat “Jon is very good Ser Arthur thinks it is a shame he has not been trained by one of them as he is a rare talent, Jon is better with a sword than me but give me a spear or stuff and we are close” Arianne focused for a moment, “Uncle Oberyn says he has talent”

Rhaenys finished chewing what was in her mouth “Then there is Ghost his dire wolf, he and the Starks found dire wolf pups a couple of months ago six of them Jon got one” Her cousin laughed “Wow sounds like he acts more like a wolf than a dragon” It was a dig a Jon but Rhaenys shrugged “Maybe but I do not see how that is a bad thing Starks seem to be loyal to their own”

Then came the question she thought would be asked: “Who do you think he would choose if he had too?” Rhaenys lent forward “If you knew what I did about Jon you would hope we never have to find out”

She was shocked at the response “Why did you two think it was a good idea to give him the Crownlands?” Rhaenys shrugged “He is our brother, he was always going to be the key to reunifying the Seven Kingdoms the North and South father only thought on our plan for about an hour before he agreed to it, so far our plan has worked” her cousin took a drink of wine “How so?” she smirked “The North, Riverlands, Vale and Stormlands have all become cooperative again they have all sent ravens approving of the decision to make Jon Lord Paramount of the Crownlands all that is left is for Jon to wed a nice lady from one of his bannermen’s families” she gave her cousin a sly smile.

Rhaenys took a sip of wine as Arianne smirked “Quentyn will be so upset, fool the spoiled brat never had a shot at her, the Pearl of Driftmark my father would be proud of you cousin you play the game well” Her cousin looked at her parents “My father will likely be upset but I doubt he will be a problem uncle speaks highly of the boy he met in Stormsend years ago if he does not become a problem Dorne will not be one”

“Jon will have Dany keeping him in check uncle Doran can question Jon’s loyalty all he wants but never Dany’s loyalty after all she may not be Queen but one day her daughter will”

Her cousin nodded her head “A good plan first unify the kingdoms then combine the bloodlines through marriage, first with Lady Daenery’s, then her and Jon’s daughter to Aegon's son, a good plan, however, the other lord paramount will be annoyed that this cadet house of House Targaryen will get a royal match so soon”

Rhaenys scoffed “Who cares when you know what I know about Jon, trust me the other major houses will not be a problem”

“What was it like meeting him in Winterfell?”

**_299AC Two months earlier Winterfell Princess Rhaenys Targaryen_ **

****

It was cold colder than her bones would like her father seemed fine but her mother and brother not so much they had noticed the colder climate as well there was some snow not too much but snow none the less.

When the approached Winterfell she was taken back by the size it was not as large as Harrenhal not even close but she expected at least from what she heard from southern lord she was expecting hut’s from the northerners but Winterfell was more impressive than most southern castles she had visited it was strangely beautiful to look at and this was her brothers home.

“Wow it is bigger than I thought it is impressive father” His father nodded “Well it is the seat of power in the North and in the cold winters many folks from all over come here to survive the long Winters it has to be large”

“What can we expect from Lord Stark and his family, a cold welcome I bet” Aegon tried not to laugh at his own joke their father ignored it “For me most defiantly Aegon. Just try not to do what I did and keep mentions of Lady Lyanna Stark to a minimum, however, Lord Stark is a reasonable man he will not blame a child for the mistakes of their father” Her father’s jab at her brother's inability to keep his dick in his pants made his smile disappear.

“As for the other Starks, I know very little of them other than names Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark and Rickon Stark. Remember Jon sees Ned Stark and his Lady wife Catelyn Stark as a mother and father and their children as his siblings and it is the same for them, they love him as much as he loves them” she sighed she wondered if she should be more reserved with Jon or do what she wanted to embrace him.

“Your grandmother said that in Jon’s last letter he wrote that he wanted to meet you both so don’t look so concerned Jon likely hates me or the bare minimum wants nothing to do with me. I do not blame him I should have tried rectifying that years ago, but it is likely too late now so do not be surprised when he calls me your grace or my king he will never call me father” her father explained.

She did not blame Jon. Her father’s actions still left a sour taste in her mouth to this day she still loved him but he was the bad guy in that situation and it could not even be debated her father had almost lost four of the seven kingdoms over his actions.

They were lined up waiting for them she could see Lord and Lady Stark at the front as her father approached “Lord Stark” her father greeted though they did not shake hands she understood why. “Your Grace Winterfell is yours” He gave a single nod she looked around most of the other men all had scowls on their faces it was no secret to her that her father was hated in the North.

“My Queen” Ned Stark kissed her mother's hand there did not appear to be the same amount of tension between the two “Lord Stark your home is beautiful a little cold for a Dornish woman such as myself but it is still beautiful” He gave a nod “Thank you, my Queen”

“This is my wife Lady Catelyn Stark” It surprised her that the Lady of Winterfell let her father kiss her hand, Lady Catelyn greeted him politely as did her Son Lord Robb Stark.

The next one a red-headed girl Lady Sansa Stark was very pretty she would be a looker once grown, the girl looked happy to be in her father and brother’s presence.

“This little one has a familiar face,” Her father said Ned nodded with a smile looking at the little girl “Yes this is Lady Arya Stark” the girl was not pretty like her older sister but maybe she would grow into her looks.

The two youngest ones were Brandon Stark and Rickon Stark who was a boy of five all, but Arya took after their mother she found it funny Jon was said to take after his mother as well.

“This is my son and heir Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen” they shook hands “My Prince welcome to Winterfell” her brother nodded “Thank you Lord Stark this castle is impressive” He nodded “I thank my ancestors for their hard work making it what it is today”

Her father motioned to her “My daughter Princess Rhaenys Targaryen” The Stark lord kissed her hand “You have grown into a beautiful young women princess” She gave a nod “Thank you, Lord Stark”

She resented the man but also in some ways agreed with Jon growing up here she only wished Jon had been allowed to visit them on Dragonstone away from the vipers of court.

Ned motioned behind his heir “Your Grace may I introduce to you, Jon Snow”

Jon was nothing like she was expecting she looked at her mother who also seemed shocked he had the colourings of a Stark, yes, the long face yes Jon was shorter than Aegon but better built and lean not stocky like Lord Stark, Jon looked a lot more like her father than Aegon did and even her brother seemed to notice and looked at her for a moment.

He shook her father's hand “My King” Was all he said he was acting guarded just like her father did in court. He turned and kissed her mother’s hand “My Queen” her mother smiled and gave a nod.

Jon turned to Aegon and shook his hand “It is good to finally meet you little brother” Jon smiled “You too, brother” Jon turned and looked at her “Big Sister” He was still smiling it was a gentle smile but genuine.

She threw her arms around him “I have wanted to see you again since I was three” He hugged he back gently but hugged her none the less.

“We would have met earlier if I was not so stubborn and would sit down and listen and let Lord Stark tell the whole story not just half of it but I was a boy then” Jon spoke softly to her.

She looked at him, she was taller than him, so eye level was very close “Your uncle Oberyn gave me the kick I needed to start to move forward to bad I was in Essos when it kicked in” Jon explained.

She looked around some of the faces did not belong among the Northmen their skin was darker Jon introduced them “This is Greyworm commander of the Unsullied” The man only nodded she had heard about Jon’s conquest of Astapor not of how he did it but what he gained from it the loyalty of the slaves of Astapor many followed him back to Westeros.

“This is Missandei of Naarth she is an advisor and a friend” The girl was exotic and beautiful she only smiled at her “It is a pleaser to meet you Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys we have heard about you from Lord Snow” 

**Lord Snow, they think of him as their leader even though he has nothing, well not for long.**

She nodded “It is a pleaser my lady” This Missandei was not a lady as such she had no title but Jon seemed to respect her much so she would treat her as such.

Aegon greeted them as well. The Kingsgaud that were with them seemed excited to see the unsullied in action her uncle had called them impressive.

Her mother and father greeted another man “Lord Stannis Baratheon” the man shook her father’s hand and kissed her mother’s “You Grace, my Queen”

“You are all likely tired from you travel we have had rooms prepared for you so please follow me and Missandei” Her father and mother nodded Lady Stark led them to their rooms they were not as nice as she was used to but warm the walls were even warm to touch.

Aegon spoke leaning against the wall “He was not what I was expecting but he seemed…. I don’t know” 

She sighed “He is doing what father dose in court keeping his emotions in check and keeping his guard up we may be siblings Aegon, but we are still strangers”

Aegon nodded “I don’t blame him really though at least we know he is open to knowing us” She nodded “Yes we will need to work hard to earn his trust”

Aegon laughed “Fucking hell he does he look like father, like a lot like him I thought he was meant to look like a Stark” She laughed “He is a bastard Aegon most people would not give him a second glance they would see his colouring and bam he looks like a Stark”

“I think he is gorgeous he looks like a prince, Dany and him will go well together” Her mother was now at the door Aegon replied, “Yes Lord Valeryon will be happy if Jon accepts our offer he does know of it yes?”

Their father walked in and sat in a chair, “Lord Stark said he had told him, Jon said he would make a decision why we are here. It was a lot to process when he told him, Jon was not certain what to think of everything” They both nodded.

**_299AC Two months earlier Winterfell Jon Snow Bastard of Winterfell._ **

****

He placed the blue winter rose in the statue’s hands the statue of his mother Lady Lyanna of House Stark. It had taken every fibre of his being not to throttle the king when he saw him. Now, all Jon had even heard his mother, brother and sisters was them talk about how Jon looked like Rhaegar that was infuriating he needed some air.

“Do you come down hear often” He turned to see the Queen, Elia Martell he gave a small smile “Not as often as I should, sometimes I forget she is down here” Jon turned his attention to her as she walked to him.

She stopped beside him “I have no bad feelings towards your mother it is hard to hate the dead when to you she was a not far off being a child. A child who at the time was desperate for a way out of a marriage she did not want to a man that did not understand her”

“Robert had fathered a bastard but so did she” The Queen shook her head, “Most think that is the reason Lyanna ran off. No, it was more than that Robert did not know her or care to know her. Lyanna she was nothing more than a tool to make him and your father brothers, to run his castle, give him sons, look pretty and warm his bed. Your mother was called the she-wolf of Winterfell for a reason”

“Aye she preferred to ride and play with her brothers not sow and wear dresses with the ladies, father blames himself forever suggesting the betrothal to his father it was his greatest mistake he says” he closed his eyes and took a breath.

He sighed “That, however, does not make her blameless. She left nothing telling anyone what was happening and let my uncle and grandfather fall into the hands of the Mad King. That is her fault, my mother, she could have left a note or anything, but she did not”

“True and you are correct but they were the actions of a girl, not a woman, think back to what you were like as a boy when Ned told you the truth about what happened with Rhaegar” Jon nodded “Your brother cleaned up that mess. I was angry at father for not just making me sit down and listen for a while it seems that my fathers is not perfect, it was refreshing to see that”

She put her hand on his shoulder, “I think Ned did a fine job raising you everyone makes mistakes raising a child whether they are their blood or not”

“The others are looking for you the feast is beginning soon” Jon nodded as they made their way back to the keep.

“I’m not a lady I want to be a warrior like Visenya” Arya was having one of her usual argument with Sansa “My ancestor Visenya Targaryen was still a Queen why can you not be both. I am a princess, but I know how to fight and how to be a lady it does not mean you cannot learn” Rhaenys stepped in to give her beliefs.

For Jon, it was amusing to watch Arya have no argument for Rhaenys she looked to Jon for help “Do I ever get involved in your fights with Sansa if they are not physical Arya” She shook her head “That’s right I know better than to pick a side when two women argue about what they can and cannot do I know better” Rhaenys and Sansa smirked at Jon.

“I assume that because you have no argument for me little wolf that I win?” Arya pouted “Good, to me all a lady must do it behave properly in certain situations such as in court or events such as weddings. If she wishes to know how to fight, she may do as such” Arya smiled at Sansa like she was winning the argument.

Theon cleared his throat “So Prince Aegon I here you are marrying the Golden rose of Highgarden. She is said to be a real beauty bet you can’t fucking wait till the wedding night. Though I doubt you have problems getting ladies into bed” Theon changed the subject making Aegon chough Jon slapped his forehead **_Seven hells Greyjoy_**

“Theon, fucking hell” Robb spat “What just asking the prince a question Robb” Aegon put his hand up “It is alright Lord Robb, yes I am marrying Margery Tyrell she is beautiful but other than that I barely know her”

“You should see the girl her was meant to marry but Aegon fucked it up” Sansa looked interested “Who was he meant to Marry” Rhaenys smirked “The Parl of Driftmark Lady Daenerys Velaryon. She is probably the most beautiful woman in the world and Aegon fucked it up”

Theon laughed “How does the Crown Prince do that?” Aegon sighed “He bumps into her father after he walks out of a brothel, Lord Monford will not risk his daughter being dishonoured by having a husband who will not keep to one bed” Theon looked confused “Wait he broke the betrothal because he saw you go to a brothel”

Rhaenys shook her head “No, he did it after he learnt Aegon was a regular customer and that he had taken the maidenheads of a few noble’s daughters” Getting gasps from the girls at the table.

Aegon put his head in his hands “Daenerys require a better man than me, I am not proud of it, but I cannot change it” Sansa had her hands over her mouth in shock Jon sighed. 

“How did Lady Daenerys take it” Sansa inquired, Rhaenys gave a sad smile “She was hurt mostly because they had been betrothed since they were children and she is expected to save herself for her husband. Daenerys, she had been raised from a child to be the Queen now she will not. Daenerys is still yet to speak with Aegon again”

Thoen cut in “Pity Jon’s a Snow, he would make a good husband this sour prick still won't come with me and Robb to Wintertown to see the ladies “I will never father a bastard named Snow” is his reasoning” Jon only rolled his eyes at Theon’s impression Rhaenys and Aegon looked at each other for a moment “The ladies would be all over the pretty bastard” He smiled shaking his head.

**_Has Jon not told his siblings of our offer?_ **

They continued talking through the night.

**5 days later**

“I accept your offer” the King and Ned were taken back by the swiftness of Jon answer “ I was expecting to have to wait on an answer for another least a week into our stay here “What made you change your mind?”

Jon sat down “My brother and Sister mostly however I also have thousands of people who follow me, as a bastard, I can do very little for them, but Dragonstone can house them find a place for them. As Lord Paramount I will be able to offer to help the lords against raids in exchange for food and gold”

Jon took a breath “As lord of Dragonstone I can do more good then I can as the bastard of Winterfell I can no longer join the watch like I was going too far too many people depend on me now then there is Tess…” The royal family looked at him confused.

He paused before taking a deep breath “Come with me to the Wolfswood” The walk was about an hour before they came to a pool of ash and bones in front of a large cave. Tessarion was like always was quick to come out and approach with excitement in her eyes. Rhaegar just looked at him “How?”

Jon was quiet for a moment “I don’t remember much of it only what I was told. I have had dreams of that moment since then, but it is still a blur. We were in Volantis Lord Stannis and I, the Red priestesses wanted to meet the son of the last dragon.” Jon smiled at his dragon as he approached her.   
  
“Later that day there was an execution of a bunch of nobles. I don’t know what they did it was not my place to ask” He took a breath remembering the screams “They were sentenced to burn alive for their crimes and I don’t know what happened to me or why I did it. Ser Davos says it was like I was in a trance I was holding the egg; I’ll tell you how I got it later as it was not important”

Jon began patting Tessarion who purred at his touch “I walked into the flames, there was no pain I felt no heat and I stayed until there was nothing ashes, I when I walked back out it was with a baby dragon”

Rhaegar was speechless the dragon purred “Meet Tessarion”

“Dragons do best on Dragonstone I hear” The three Targaryen’s were speechless.

The next hour was spent talking about the dragon and her personality while Tessarion allowed the other dragons to approach and show her their affections.

“I have only one condition your Grace I will be known as Jon Stark of House Targaryen. Not Jon Targaryen, it is a way to honour my mother and the Starks who raised me. My children, however, they will take the Targaryen name as will any wife I take”

Rhaegar nodded “That is a reasonable request. I hope you have been informed of the declaration you have to sign, I would rather you didn’t but the Martell’s and the faith will have one less thing to complain about” Jon gave a single nod.

“I have no wish for a Crown or the throne”

“There is also the case of marriage and the future Lady of Dragonstone as you know she has already been chosen. After seeing your dragon, I now believe she was the only choice”

**299AC Kinglanding Princess Rhaenys Targaryen**

While she left the parts about Jon’s dragon out of her story Arianne was all ears the whole time “So Jon has no interest in a Crown or the Throne” She nodded “Who would want to be surrounded by the vipers of the court Jon words, not mine, and no he did not mean the Martell’s or at least not just the Martell’s”

She smirked “He sounds like quite a man this brother of yours” she laughed “He is a rare breed that one that is for sure”

**299AC Dragonstone Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone.**

“The Unsullied just turned on them” Ser Davos laughed “Yep I don’t know who was more surprised the good masters, Lord Stannis or Jon that his plan worked. After that Jon let the slaves go free however most chose to stay with the lad”

Daenerys was smiling at the story “Why keep this a secret?” Jon took a drink “Because of how I got the good masters to agree with meeting me. I promised them a Dragon, however, the good masters were too stupid to realize a dragon is not a pet and Tessarion would not be separated from me, Tessarion she burned him alive for that mistake”

“For the story to make sense one would need to know about the dragon” Daenerys nodded in understanding “What if Missandei or any of them wanted to leave?”

Jon shrugged “I’ll give them a ship no questions asked they are not my slaves, they are my friends and companions” She nodded then looked at Missandei who was smirking “We follow Jon because we choose to, he has only been good to us and we will reward that with our loyalty”

“Is that how you will rule the crownlands with loyalty?” he thought on it “The Lord of Westeros is a different beast to former slaves. I hope I can earn their loyalty however goodwill and promises will not be enough for them there will be a time when I will have to show my power and that power must be seen as terrifying” She looked at her parents “You will use the dragon”

“Yes and no, the sight of her should be enough certainly once she is large enough. I am confident Just the sight of her will pull the lords back into line” Jon took another drink “Using a dragon will always be a last resort. However, It might be smart to burn the fleet Viserys uses long before they reach shore just to be safe” She gave a small laugh if Jon had noticed one thing it was that her presence made the room lighter warmer.

Part of him just wanted to bring down all his walls but Jon knew it was a foolish idea. That was the man in him that was taken back by her Beauty, her divine smile, and gentle laugh that made him want to smile. Daenerys herself still had most of her walls up. Their conversation on the cliffs only went the way it did because of a moment of weakness on Daenerys behalf.

She had been raised to be a Queen she knew of how the lords of Westeros used weakness to get under another’s skin and make them slip up. Daenerys likely knew how to do it herself. Jon would earn her trust and she would need to earn his.

The rest of the night was a calm affair most discussing wedding plans. They had been decided that they would be sending an invitation to every Lord Paramount Daenerys told him it is only proper as Jon was one of them and needed to be seen as one.

The other minor lords would get an announcement and only Jon’s bannerman would get invitations to the wedding.

**_She is her elements_**

The bulk of wedding planning would be done by Daenerys, her mother and grandmother as it was “A woman’s affair” Jon’s mother Catelyn and his sisters would be allowed to give their input on events once they arrived.

He did not mind as such it meant he could concentrate on the arrival Lords of the Crownlands and dealing with them. Lord Monford offered to help Jon with that task of getting them behind him and he welcomed the help however Jon did have a plan of his own.

Once it got late, they said their goodnights and Jon and Ghost went to bed.

**_299AC Dragonstone Lady Daenerys Valeryon_ ** **the Parl of Driftmark.**

She had gotten up early, she felt relaxed and calm. Her handmaiden Lena helped her ready herself for the day. She put on a dark green dress, a thick dress to make up for the drafty halls of Dragonstone. She and Jon would have to change that make Dragonstone homier and easier to live in.

Growing up Daenerys loved coming here to visit her grandmother and to see her cousins, but she never dreamed she would live here. Dragonstone was drafty and damp if it was to be the home for her and her future generations. She would have to make it more accommodating for her future children.

She made her way outside the keep back up to the where she met Tessarion the night before she was hoping to see the dragon again in the daylight, but she was nowhere to be seen. She did, however, see her future husband making her remembered what Missandei said about his brooding.

However, Jon’s had his eyes closed as if he was taking in the sounds, and smell his expression was calm and pleasant his loose hair flowing in the wind along with his grey wolf fur cloak he was now wearing a dark grey top and pants.

His little dire wolf stood beside him just looking at her. She could have sworn that his red eyes flickered grey for a second. She marvelled at the beauty of the wolf Jon himself was a beautiful man but his wolf was ethereal. The wolfs presence always unsettled her not because she was afraid of him. It was as if Ghost always seemed to be observing everyone and he was always silent she had not even heard a howl since she got to Dragonstone.

“He won’t bite Lady Daenerys but don’t feel discouraged it he walks away from you, Ghost is not like his siblings he keeps to himself and rarely approaches anyone” She nodded understanding “Why Ghost may I ask Lord Stark?” She inquired.

Jon rubbed his wolfs head “Mostly because of his albino colouring, however, it is also because he is unnaturally silent. Ghost is completely mute and has never made a sound and likely never will” Jon looked at the wolf for a moment who looked up at him, “I think I might be the only one that can hear him”

She was confused by his statement but smiled at his comment “You can hear a mute wolf?” She watched as Jon pondered his explanation “When we found the dire wolves well the five my siblings have, Ghosts siblings, we were about to leave when I could hear him yet no one else could whatever it was whatever I heard it lead me to him”

“If that is true it sounds to me like you were meant for each other” He smiled looking back at her giving her a nod in agreement she smiled at the wolf, “I thought it strange that he never made a sound or that I had not even heard him howl” She stopped before the wolf and got down on one knee and put her hand before him for Ghost to sniff.

After she gave him her scent, she reached to pet his head he was a little reluctant but allowed her to for a moment. It seems she would need to earn Ghost’s trust as much as his masters.

She stood back up and turned to Jon “I was hoping to catch the dragon again“ Jon looked further up the hills “She is likely still in her den sleeping keeping warm she did not like the cold of the North though and she has been a lazy sleeper lately, which is a good thing”

She tilted her head “Oh how so?” “I was hoping she would keep herself hidden while the other lords arrive I have a plan for introducing Tessarion to the Lords of the Crownlands” Jon smirked giving a cheeky expression “So, Lord Stark you do seem to know how to have fun judging by you cheeky expression you intend to surprise the other lords with her appearance” Jon nodded “Aye but it is a need to know basis I just hope you enjoy the show” she chuckled

**_Hear I thought I was marrying a man who was all duty, honour and no play there may be hope for Jon Stark yet_**

He looked around the Island “My assessment so far is that this Island has nothing of value we could use for earning some form of coin, the crown is only happy to foot our needs until we figure out how to sustain ourselves”

She linked her arm in his and they began there walk back to the keep “We could mine some of the rarer colours of Dragonglass, the green, red and purple veins or we could use the Unsullied to help some of the smaller holds that have trouble with wildlings,”

She thought for a moment shook her head “That would not work the holds would likely not be able to spare the coin so yes, it is a difficult situation as all Dragonstone has is Dragonglass and fish”

“If I am honest Jon, Rhaegar gave you useless lands that come with a great title. We will need to look at splitting the taxes that the Crownlands pay to the Iron Throne. That is something we will need to bring up with Rhaegar as normally the taxes would just go to the Crown” Jon sighed “Unfortunately this new life you chose for yourself will come with both the good and bad”

Jon nodded “Aye, it does I can think of the goods a title, lands, my siblings, grandmother” He looked at her for a moment “A beautiful wife and later some children own children” She rolled her eyes smiling she spoke “Good perks if you ask me the only bad however are responsibility, dealing with greedy and ambitious lords and having to speak to the current king from time to time”

Jon laughed “Ambition has its perks it got me my betrothed did it not” She laughed “Where was the sweet talker yesterday” He laughed “He was busy making arrangements with his betrothed's ambitious father and preparing for the other greedy and ambitious lords and getting wedding invitation ready, I sent them first thing”

She looked at him curiously “Who did you invite?” Jon paused for a moment “So far just immediate Family and close friends so the Targaryen’s, Starks and the Baratheon’s your father said he would handle your guests. I will send out invitations for the Tyrell’s, Tully’s and Martell’s later today and likely the rest of the Lord Paramounts of the kingdoms” She looked at him confused “The Martell’s that is a surprise”

He scratched the back of his head “The Queen is a Martell and I like her brother Prince Oberyn Martell” She looked at him waiting for him to explain “I’ll tell you about my meeting with him when we break our fast?” She nodded in agreement “Ser Davos told me and he is right on this that if I ignore them it will be seen as a slight and if I don’t it will be seen as a slight it is a lose, lose situation anyway so I will just invite them and be done with it”

“Doran Martell’s son is infatuated with me he may cause problems” Jon shook his head “Doran is said to be a smart man. If that is the case then I doubt he will allow his son to come anyway he will likely send his brother and maybe his daughter” She agreed with him giving a single nod “True, though Arianne can be quite a handful herself though I doubt she will not stir up trouble, I hope”

They continued to discuss things further walking back to the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord's of the Crownlands arrive.  
> wedding invites received.


	5. Lords and Ladies of the Crownlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is distracted in training.
> 
> Ser Davos speaks with Daenerys.
> 
> Jon Speaks with the Lords and Ladies of the Crownlands.
> 
> Daenerys speaks with her mother.

His usual spar with Greyworm was a long one that morning. Grey was a great partner for training though Jon was looking forward to possibly sparing with the likes of Loras and Oberyn again. He wanted to test himself against Loras’s skill to see how far he had grown and Oberyn was always good at keeping him on his toes as he would fight dirty. The Red Viper did as such at Stromsend during the days before he left for Essos.

He could see quite a few were watching them fight His future wife, his good parents and grandmother were sitting on a blanket breaking their fast.

Jon’s concentration did not seem to be the best it had been. It was one thing for Davos, Stannis and other travel companions to watch him but he was not used to his family doing such or maybe it was because Jon thought he needed to be impressive however it had quite a while since Jon had fought so poorly.

He was tired as he did not sleep well the night before due to bad dreams _cold_ _blue eyes_ are all he could recall from it. He had been having the same dream every so many nights for over a week, but he had never woken feeling so cold in his life. Thud! Greayworm knocked him on his ass getting a laugh from his audience “To easy my Lord you are not fighting like yourself today, you are distracted”

Jon grabbed his hand as Greyworm helped him up “Aye, did not get much sleep last knight kept having the same dream over and over” Grey looked at him curiously but Jon waved it off “It was just a dream Greyworm” His trusted commander nodded.

Davos walked over to him “Well that was a shit showing lad even I might be able to beat you” Jon laughed as Davos continued “You look exhausted Jon I think you should call it a day less you make yourself look more unimpressive to you future wife and her parents”

He wiped the sweat from his head “I think you are right Ser Davos” He sat down for a moment.

Ser Davos sat next to him “The last time I saw you like this was before you hatched the dragon. These dream you are having are they a warning?”

Jon shrugged “I don’t know I don’t even remember much of it except for the Icey blue eyes I saw. the last dreams filled me with warmth these gave me chills. I’m from the North Ser Davos I rarely feel the cold”

“Aye lad I still remember hearing the shriek from one of the handmaidens walking in on you as you walked around you solar naked back at Winterfell”

Jon laughed again “Well, next time she should knock on the fucking door before walking in” The old man laughed.

His focus shifted to Daenerys as she walked over to him.

**Daenerys 299AC Dragonstone**

“It does not even take fighter to see how distracted you are my lord and you look exhausted. I guess I chose a poor time to watch the man I have been told is a prodigy with a sword as I think I have seen a lot better from Rhaenys” She was smirking at him

Jon chuckled “I would hope so because she is bloody good. Your assumption is right though”

Her expression changed to one of concern “You should go get some rest before the rest of the lords arrive, they should be here by midday today. Ser Davos, Grandmother and I can take care of this place for a few hours Jon”

Ser Davos was smirking getting a confused look from Daenerys making Jon laugh “We are not even married yet and already sending her tired future husband to bed”

Ser Davos tilted his head “I was not going to say anything. The young lass is right though Jon you need to rest for the day”

Jon stood gave a single nod of his head “If the lady commands it”

She made a fake stern look “She does my lord” Jon gave another nod before laughing and making his way back to the keep.

Ser Davos walked over to her “The lad needs that I think”

She looked at Davos “Sleep?”

Davos looked to Jon then back at her “Well yes, however that’s not what I meant. He needs a lass that makes commands even the Lord of Dragonstone cannot refuse. He is a stubborn one he needs a woman who is just as stubborn as he is or even more so that he might actually listen to someone”

She laughed “I am told I am stubborn Ser Davos”

Ser Davos laughed “Jon does not tell people what is going on in that head of his. He is a lot like Stannis in that way. He will work himself to the bone sometimes to the point where he will get sick.”

She looked to Jon’s direction with a concerned look “He puts others before himself to the point it will likely get him killed one day doesn’t, he Ser Davos?”

She sighed “I have read many stories of men like Jon, heroes they call them, heroes tend to die”

Ser Davos nodded “I have never met a more selfless lad. He may seem hard as steel and at times look like an unstoppable force or like he feels nothing but it is Just a shell it will be hard for you to crack it my lady but you will need to”

She gave a nod “Grandmother does say that Jon and Rhaegar are a lot alike. Though Rhaegar proved to not be so selfless but he carries all the burdens of our family on his shoulders and never lets anyone take some of that burden from him.”

Ser Davos whispered in her ear “Just don’t tell Jon he is like the king, he got enough of it when we were at Winterfell. Jon was annoyed to learn he looked and acted a lot like his birth father”

She smirked before giving a sad smile “No I think he will always be a better man than his father, Ser Davos” She took a step back “I will make it my first priority to ease some of his burdens from him Ser Davos and to try and be the one he will share them with”

**Rhaella 299AC Dragonstone**

Watching her granddaughter interact with the coming lords and ladies and how they just fell in line made her certain Rhaegar mandating that Jon wed Daenerys was the right choice. Many of the Lords and ladies were quick to ask her question on what their new Lord Paramount was like.

“Jon is like a mixture of Rhaegar, Ned Stark and throw some Stannis Baratheon in there as well. He is firm, dutiful, honourable but kind at the same time” Daenerys told Lollys Stokeworth smiling.

“Is he comely?” Lady Lollys inquired slightly blushing _Poor girl probably hoping that she has a shot at Jon. Falyse likely told her as such as he is a legitimised bastard._

Daenerys laughed nodding “Lord Stark is very handsome” Rhaella could see Lady Falyse notice Daenerys body language.

“Where is Lord Stark might I ask?” Daenerys turned her attention to Lord Guncer Sunglass he was the one lord Rhaella believed might be a problem for Jon as he was a devout follower of the faith.

“Resting, Jon did not get much sleep last night and was exhausted, at my suggestion of course” she politely told the Lord of Sweetport Sound who nodded before leaving to speak with Lord Dunram Baremmon.

“Well I for one hope I get to meet my favorited niece’s future husband soon” Daenerys sprinted into her favourite uncles’ arms Aurane Waters.

“It is good to see you uncle, did you bring Monterys with you?” Daenerys questioned

He nodded “He can not wait to meet you betrothed's wolf, I hear he is quite a magnificent specimen”

“I see so Lord Stark is already betrothed then?” Fayles finally spoke up “Shame”

“Yes, we would have sent you all invitation, but you were all coming anyway. Rhaegar though our match would be best to ensure you all that he will remain loyal” she looked at her uncle “We were to announce it tonight”

“Sorry Dany” her uncle apologised she smiled at him.

“It is still a massive risk what if the North, Riverlands, Vale and the Stromlands rebel and rally behind his name?” Lord Guncer huffed.

Rhaella finally spoke “He had to sign a declaration removing himself from the line of succession, Daenerys herself would inherit the throne before him now. He only accepted this position as it was Rhaenys and Aegon’s idea besides one of Jon’s and Daenerys children will marry one of Aegon’s joining House Targaryen of Dragonstone with the Royal bloodline” The lord of Sweetport Sound seemed to understand and agree with the decision.

Final her youngest grandchild came running into the main hall running straight to her Jumping into her arms “Hello sweet boy my you have grown” she placed a kiss on his forehead.

“When can I see the wolf Grandmuna?” Her silver-haired grandson smiled happily

She smiled in return rubbing his hair “Soon sweet you can meet Ghost once Jon comes” her grandson nodded with a massive smile.

The hours passed and Jon was yet to arrive finally Missandei came in “Thank you lords and Ladies of the Crownlands My Lord Jon Stark of House Targaryen welcomes you all to Dragonstone and apologises for his absence if you could all follow me outside he will meet with you now”

They made there way outside to the cliffs Jon was waiting for them all smiling.

**Jon 299AC Dragonstone**

The lords were all stood before him the torches lit up the area around me once the stopped, he finally spoke.

“My Lords and Ladies thank you for coming. I would also like to apologise for my absence I had a matter that I had to attend to” he sighed “It took longer than I hoped it would” he looked at Daenerys and the rest of his family they knew it had to do with Tessarion. He clapped his hands together “Now that the issue is dealt with, we can get proceed with everything” 

“I am sure you will all have questions so I would like to hear them so please speak you minds” he smiled as he spoke in a calm gentle voice.

“How do we know you will never turn on the royal family? I hear you are not fond of the King you did not even take the name Targaryen” Lord Sunglass spoke chest puffed.

Jon nodded “That is a reasonable question especially after what has happened with the Blackfyres. I owe everything I have now and will have in the future to Aegon and Rhaenys. It is also true I once hated King Rhaegar” He took a breath “I no longer hate him I more feel nothing for him, as Rhaegar has been a no factor in my life as such he will never be my father”

Ghost finally came up and sat beside Jon could hear gasps of awe from the lords and ladies and Daenerys little brother call out the wolfs name in excitement “I am Jon Stark of House Targaryen not House Stark. I took the name Stark to honour the mother I never knew but also to honour Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark and their children as they raised me as one of their own as if I was their son” nods were coming from some of the lords.

“I also have no interest in being a King the thought of sitting on the Iron throne will never sit well with me. I will always reward my siblings for this gift they bestowed on me with my undying loyalty” He looked at Daenerys and smiled “I am also to wed Lady Daenerys here to better tie me to the royal family this was one of the conditions for me to accept my lordship. one day one of my own children will marry into the throne” Lord Sunglass seemed pleased with his answer.

Lord Duram spoke “What name will your children take Stark?”

Jon shook his head “No, while my name is Jon Stark, Lady Daenerys and my children will all take the Targaryen name like I said me taking the name Stark is a way to honour my northern origins and upbringing with the Starks” Lord Duram nodded.

He looked around to see if there were more question but they did not seem to have any “I understand you will all have uncertainty I only hope that I can prove myself to you and earn you trust and loyalty in the future like house Stark had done with their own bannermen over the last few thousand years” this got nods of approval from the lords.

“Make no mistakes though lords and ladies war is coming, not for a few years but it is coming. King Rhaegar will address it at the royal summit during in the royal wedding” he her mumbling from the lords.

“I am sure you all know of why Prince Viserys was exiled correct?” most nodded “I will not go into details of what he did but he is planning an invasion for the Iron Throne and he will come with an army one hundred thousand strong” this got gasps and more grumblings from the lords.

“Where did he find such an army?” Lord Celtiger shouted “Who would follow such a pig?”

Jon answered “The Dothraki have agreed to fight for him their leader Khal Drogo has been promised Lady Daenerys to be his Khaleesi” He noticed Daenerys shift uncomfortably at the mention of herself “The details of why Drogo would agree to cross the Narrow Sea for her are not important but he will once he had the ships to do so” he paused waiting for any responses.

“When they get here, they will take your wives and daughters as their slaves as it is what the Dothraki do and all they know. Viserys will kill the King and Prince Aegon and cause nothing but chaos on the seven kingdoms. I have a plan and I know we will be able to stop them now that the Seven Kingdoms are whole again. I will do all I can to protect my family, the wolves, the dragons and my people and now you are all my people” he noticed smiles on Daenerys, Shaena and Rhaella faces as the lords spoke among themselves.

“What makes you think you can stop them my lord?” Celtiger questioned.

Jon raised his arms as she came from behind him making a quite bellowing sound every lord and lady stepped back in shock “Because my Dragon is a dragon of House Targaryen I would like you all too meet Tessarion and when Viserys gets here I will show him the meaning of fire and blood. I will protect the Seven Kingdoms, House Targaryen and Lady Daenerys” Tessarion spat her blue flames into the air above him.

“However even with my dragon once she is grown, I am still one man. I want your help my lords. Help me protect the Crownlands, help me protect my Brother’s and sisters “ His eyes looked to Daenerys who was surveying the reactions from the other Lord’s “Help me protect my future wife and both Houses of House Targaryen. Ned Starks says you find your true friends on the battlefield. So, my lords will you help me serve the Seven Kingdoms?”

“House Caltigar will stand behind you and fight with you” the lord of Claw Island bashed his chest standing upright.

“As does House Baremmon and Sharppoint” the lord stepped forward bowing.

“House Sunglass will also fight with you my lord for the dragons” the Sweetport Sound Lord bowed.

“House Rosby shall do what it can” the old lord bowed.

“My lord House Stokeworth shall do it’s part for the kingdoms” Lady Falyse curtsied as did her daughter Lolly.

More lords gave their allegiances to Jon agreeing to fight with him and do what they could. The last lord to step forward was Daenerys father “House Valerion will stand behind House Targaryen of Dragonstone and the Royal family. We will fight with you to protect my daughter” Daenerys father bowed.

Jon surveyed the lord before speaking before giving them a nod “Thank you my Lords and Ladies I hope in the future I can earn the support you are showing my House and my family. Now I believe we have a feast to attend?” the lord and lady nodded and agreed.

Tessarion took off into the skies as Jon stepped down over to Daenerys and put his arm out “Shall we my lady?”

Daenerys gave a slow nod grabbing his arm in hers “We shall my lord” she lent in “That was good you did well Lord Stark where did you learn that”

Jon cocked his head “I may have gotten some tips from Lord Stark and Lord Baratheon on speaking to my lords. Now all I need to do is show that I am worthy of their support”

She smiled “You will Jon I am sure of it”

**Daenerys 299AC Dragonstone**

Judging by the way Jon was looking over the room the Northerners feasts must be different she would need to ask him more about his upbringing with the Starks though he did seem to be having good conversations with both Lord Baremmon and Celtigar. The two lords seemed curious about Tessarion not so much how Jon hatched her but more about her temperament and personality.

Lady Lolly seemed to be making mooneyes at Jon not that she blamed her. Jon was a prince now in all but title if things had been different Jon would have been Prince Daerion Targaryen. Lady Falyse would have loved to prepose a betrothal to Jon as it would mean one of her own on the throne though if Lolly was the best, she had to offer Jon likely would have declined anyway.

She was honestly thankful now at her father’s interference in Jon’s new position and that Rhaegar had made their union mandatory for Jon to accept his Lordship. Now Daenerys would have a husband who was handsome and loyal if what he said to her was true that he would never risk fathering a bastard. Her father was speaking to Lord Sunglass who had congratulated her father on finding such a good match for her he replied about being thrilled about now having a reason to tell Prince Quentyn Martell that his daughter was off the market.

Her favourite part about the match was that she would be so close to Driftmark and not be moving far away from her family she would be neighbours with her birth house.

“What’s on you mind love?” her mother sat down next to after leaving to put her brother to bed.

She turned her head to her “Nothing just watching the way he interacts with the lords and lady’s Muna”

Her mother began playing with her hair “Are you happy with this match now that you have spent time with Jon?”

She turned her gaze back to Jon who was introducing Ghost to the lords he was speaking with “Yes, I think I am mother. I believe I will be happy in this marriage with Jon” she turned back to her mother “I hope any daughters we have get his curls with dark hair or silver I just want them to have his curls”

Her mother laughed “Who knows Dany maybe you will eventually get two girls one silver one with his dark hair”

She lent her head on her mother shoulder “Yes maybe I will get a daughter who takes after the dragons and another who takes after the wolves”

Her mother whispered in her ear “I think my grandchildren are going to be very pretty babes whatever they get from their parents”

Daenerys sat forward and turned back to her mother “That reminds me Mother Jon gave me an egg a dragon egg as an early wedding gift”

Her mother’s jaw dropped “When?”

“She cocked her head about four days ago it is beautiful black and red in colour like the black dread himself he has another five”

“And he has kept that from Rhaegar, Aegon and Rhaenys?” her mother's eyes looked to Jon “Rhaegar might consider that treason Dany”

She shook her head “Not when he gives one to Aegon as a wedding gift and another to Rhaenys just as a gift”

“is that the reason he kept the eggs from them?” her mother questioned

She nodded “So he says. Jon says it is all he has of value to gift them other than a couple of Valyrian steel swords”

“What of the other three eggs what are his plans for them?” her mother kept her voice low

she shrugged “He is not sure yet might keep them for our children or as spares, but he was firm that they will stay here on Dragonstone to many greedy hands in the Red Keep. He will only be telling family about them they are safer here than there”

she lent I to her mother and whispered “When they sacked the magister in Pentos manse, the one sheltering Viserys the eggs were a prize, the other three were found in the crypts of Winterfell. Jon believes Silverwing left them. As you know Uncle Aemon gifted Jon Tessarion’s egg”

her mother nodded “Dose Jon know who to hatch them?”

she shook her head “Tessarion was an accident if he did know he says he would have seven dragons, not one”

her mother laughed “Your future husband is quite an interesting man Dany”

she looked back to Jon and smiled “He is I look forward to getting to know him better”

her mother giggled quietly “I bet that is all you are looking forward to”

she faked offence and slapped her mothers’ arm gently “Mother I have you know I am a perfect lady and am above such thoughts”

Her mother only laughed as they continued to talk through the night before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Invitations to a wedding are received by the lord paramount's of the seven kingdoms.
> 
> Next, Next chapter:
> 
> The Wolves and a Kraken arrive days before the wedding between the white wolf of Dragonstone and the Pearl of Driftmark.


	6. Invitations received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

**ntNed Stark 299AC Winterfell.**

He handed the invitation to his wife smiling.

Catelyn read it a smile coming to her face “He is moving fast like we knew he would Ned, but it still makes me proud of the young man he is becoming. Daenerys Velaryon the Pearl of Driftmark. I wonder what she is like?”

“From what the King told me she is extremely intelligent and knows her politics she was raised to be Queen until Prince Aegon messed it up. Rhaegar also says she is incredibly beautiful like her mother Princess Shaena and her grandmother Queen Rhaella” he immediately began writing his response which will be a yes.

Catelyn nodded “It says here Jon wants us there a few days early so myself and the girls can be involved in the wedding planning”

Ned laughed “What do you expect Cat Jon sees you as his mother there is no way he would not want you and the girls included”

“He also wants you to perform a ceremony for the old gods. Son he sees you as his father Ned. This is also a good opportunity to introduce Robb and Sansa to the other families that attend the wedding” he could see his wife pondering on possible betrothals.

“I agree with you Cat, Sansa would do well in the South but we must be careful who we look at for Robb though as it could give his wife’s family power over the North when it should stay with House Stark” she nodded agreeing.

She got up “I shall go tell the girls to start getting things ready Ned I will leave the boys to you” he nodded as she left and continued to write his response.

**Tywin Lannister 299AC the Rock.**

“Joanna Thank you for coming to see me granddaughter” she was growing more beautiful by the day she reminded him of his wife and she always brought a smile to his face.

She kissed his cheek “Grandfather I will always come to you. What is it you require of me?”

“Jon Stark of Dragonstone will Marry Daenerys Velaryon of Driftmark” she nodded “I want you to go to the wedding to meet with his cousin Robb Stark to see if he is a suitable match for yourself” He spoke of his plan.

“Yes, Grandfather. Oh, I hope he is handsome at least being from the North. Aunt Cersei says they are all no better than wildlings in the North” She spoke innocently.

Tywin scoffed “Do not take what your aunt says to heart. Anyone who is not King Rhaegar is considered a wildling to her. People of the North have their ways of doing things, yes but they are not wildlings I would not allow you to marry a wildling dear”

His two sons sat down and he spoke to them “Jamie you will go as well” Jamie nodded then he looked to Tyrion “You as well just don’t bring shame to us with your normal antics son” Tywin had grown a little softer over the years since the birth of Joanna even to Tyrion even if their relationship was a difficult one.

“Grandfather uncle Tyrion is always on his best behaviour” she kissed her uncles’ cheek as well.

Tyrion laughed “We all know that is not true. Father, I doubt there is anything I can do to get in trouble on Dragonstone anyway. Though I am interested in meeting this Jon Stark”

He gave his children a nod “Good if all goes well, I will approach Ned Stark at the royal wedding on a possible betrothal between Joanna and Robb Stark” they all nodded.

It was a pity Rhaegar refused Joanna she was everything he wanted Cersei to be smart, charismatic, and intelligent she would have made a good queen. Joanna was also kind and caring as opposed to Cersei being ruthless and cruel.

**Stannis Baratheon 299AC Stormsend.**

“So, the Prince that was promised will wed his other half as it should be my lord” his red witch smirked to him.

“Yes, if all you have seen in the flames is true more dragons will fly the skies of Westeros again. I hope Jon Stark and the Pearl of drift mark go well together an unhappy marriage is always difficult trust me, I know this” Stannis looked to his witch as his brother came in.

He nodded to his brother who sat down “Jon Stark will wed the Pearl of Driftmark a fortnight before the royal wedding you can come, or you can stay I don’t which” he always spoke in a cold tone.

“Oh, I would like to see the man Jon has become he was always such an interesting boy to talk to. Lady Daenerys she would be a splendid match for him. I think I shall come then” his younger brother always gave off an arrogant tone.

“Very well” Stannis replied sitting back down at his desk.

**Doran Martell 299AC Sunspear.**

“What did I tell you Oberyn, Daenerys Velaryon will marry Jon Stark of Dragonstone I knew Monford would be right on it” the Prince of Dorne watched his brother read the raven.

Quentyn his eldest son scoffed “He insults us even inviting House Martell to his wedding and he sullies the Peal of Driftmark” Quentyn took a drink of wine “We will refuse his invitation I assume?”

“Jon Stark invites House Martell because he knows we will see it as a slight if he does or a slight if he does not. But House Martell will attend the wedding even if it is just to get some eyes on Dragonstone” his son turned to him shocked.

“Then I shall-” Quentyn was interrupted before he could finish.

“You will remain here I will not risk you making a fool of us by interrupting the ceremony” his father ordered.

“Daenerys deserves someone more of higher stature than a bastard” Quentyn spat at his father giving annoyed look to the prince.

Oberyn scoffed “You think too highly of yourself boy. Jon Stark one day may be the second most powerful person behind Aegon” both Doran and his Nephew looked at him “One of Jon’s daughters in the future will marry Aegon’s son I bet on it” Doran nodded agreeing “Also Jon is not just a bastard he is Rhaegar’s bastard, the King's Bastard and he has four kingdoms in his pocket. Also, Quentyn Daenerys deserves a handsome lad and I have seen Jon yes, he was a boy but other than colouring he looks a lot like his real father. He is tempered and a warrior Daenerys is getting the next best thing to Aegon himself trust me on that” His nephew scowled at him.

“Oberyn you will go as will Arianne. I want to know everything that happens on Dragonstone got it?” Doran ordered and his brother nodded.

“I look forward to seeing the boy again” he smirked “I will try to arrive early so I can give Jon some tips for his wedding night” He turned to his nephew and smiled after he teased him “I would not want him to hurt his lovely bride after all. We want a long happy marriage so that one of Jon’s children can join with Aegon's” then he laughed.

**Olenna Tyrell 299AC Highgarden.**

“Well, you were right grandmother. The White Wolf of Dragonstone will marry the Pearl of Driftmark. Will you go to the wedding?” Her granddaughter was practising her needlework

“No, I will see you at Kings Landing but you and your father will go to foster good relations with the new Warden of the Crownlands. Loras will go as well, Loras wishes to meet Jon again it seems” she swirled her wine.

“I will need to give you future husband and good sister a pat on the back for such a cunning plan dear. I also look forward to meeting you soon to be good brother at your wedding to get a better judge of his character” She took a drink.

“I look forward to meeting him as well as Lady Daenerys too. I have heard of her but never actually met her. I wonder what their children will turn out like?” she sat her needlework in her lap and looked at the sky.

“I know that whatever daughter they have I am certain she will be worthy of your son Margery Daenerys is said to be beautiful and the whispers I have heard from the North say the same for Jon Stark. Daenerys is said to be kind, gentle and caring. Jon is said to be dutiful, honourable, tempered and very well mannered they should be good parents I would think” she took a grape from the table and put it in her mouth.

“I hare that he and Ned Stark’s children all have dire wolves now” That comment got her attention and she waited for her granddaughter to elaborate “Yes apparently they found a dead female and her pups were still close by I don’t know much more other than Jon Starks Dire wolf is said to be a rare specimen even among the six pups an Albino”

“Lucky him then” she laughed “The White Wolf of Dragonstone has a white wolf. Well, I look forward to meeting his wolf as well then. Oh, how I envy so many houses who have an animal as a sigil while we have a rose. So boring for us” her granddaughter smirk and nodded.

**King Rhaegar Targaryen 299AC the Red Keep**

“Now Doran will have nothing to complain about Elia, Daenerys, Shaena and Monford will never turn on us. The moment Aegon has a son and Jon and Daenerys have a daughter of similar age I will lock in a betrothal. It is the other Lords who worry me more, to be honest” He kissed his wife’s hand.

“Quentyn is the one you need to worry about if Arianne marries another Lord Paramount’s son, he will inherit Dorne. I have a feeling he will move Against Jon just to get his hands-on Daenerys” Elia knew her family. Quentyn was not ambitious, but he was always consumed by the desire for Daenerys.

“Doran will not leave Dorne to Quentyn if he sees him as a threat to everything he is building towards. His last raven even said that he was annoyed by Jon’s being legitimized he sees the big picture. Aegon marries Margery, Jon marries Daenerys and then we wed their children which will bring the seven kingdoms back together again” he sighed “If anything it is the future generations we need to worry about not Jon”

Rhaenys interrupted “Nothing Quentyn ever dose will get him Daenerys mother Jon already plans to make her his heir after they wed so if something was to happen to her she would still be The Lady of Dragonstone” They looked at her shocked and she waves an opened scroll “Jon sent me a raven Daenerys sent one as well. Daenerys plans of making certain she is pregnant with a child as soon as possible to ensure an heir to Dragonstone. Jon wants to make Daenerys his heir after the wed to ensure there is no fighting Dragonstone and the title of Warden of the Crownlands should something happen to him”

Elia leaned back “Jon seems to always be thinking ahead. I am positive Jon and Daenerys will have no trouble conceiving an heir they are both incredibly young and full of energy. Not to mention both are incredibly attractive Jon likely cannot wait to get Dany into bed and Dany is likely the same”

Rhaenys snorted “True. Dany also seems incredibly pleased with Jon’s character”

Their attention turned to Aegon as he came in and slumped in the chair and began to eat an apple “Rhaenys and I will leave a week early to help with preparation for Jon’s wedding. Lady Margery will come here for a week and travel with mother and father for the wedding. That way no one can talk about the two of us spending to much time together” Rhaegar gave a nod.

Elia laughed “Oh, please if Olenna if she could send Marg to your bed today and wed you tomorrow, she would” her comment made her daughter snort again.

Aegon's attention shifted to his mother “True but we must keep up appearances mother just as I am certain Jon and Dany are at Dragonstone they are rarely alone together and if they are someone can always see them”

**Hoster Tully 299AC Riverrun.**

“I will go, father, you are not well enough for such a long trip. Jon has always been a son to Cat and seems a good lad I am even glad to call him my nephew” his son informed.

He nodded “As I am glad to call him a grandson. Edmure while there make yourself known to Arianne Martell she is of similar age to you. With Jon close to the throne bringing Drone closer to the North may be a good idea. Besides, it is high past time you were wed”

“I could always approach Rhaegar for Princess Rhaenys father?”

He shook his head “Rhaenys is even wilder than Arianne to the point that Rhaegar has knocked back any betrothal offers for the girl’s hand in marriage. Or he is holding her for someone special” he explained.

**Jon and Daenerys 299AC Dragonstone**

The replies were coming in from everywhere now ever lord of the crownland was sending at least one representative from their House Daenery, Jon and Rhaella sat at his desk opening and reading the replies.

“So, the Starks will as like requested arrive early but Rickon and Bran will be Staying behind. What does your father mean by there must always be a Stark in Winterfell?” Daenerys looked at him confused.

Jon gave a simple laugh and shook his head “It is an old saying. Bran and Rickon are both incredibly young. I do not blame mother and father for leaving them behind” He handed another raven to Daenerys “Oberyn and Arianne will arrive early with Aegon and Rhaenys”

She sighed in relief “No Quentyn then?” Jon shook his head and she sighed in relief “Good unfortunately the Arryn’s will not be attending as Jon Arryn has not been well of late apparently”

Jon gave a slow nod “Pity I have never met the man” he looked at her for a moment “He wanted to foster me for a while, but I was already with Stannis by then. He practical raised my father and Robert Baratheon” Jon laughed “One turned out better than the other”

“Tywin Lannister will not be attending but Jamie, Tyrion and Jamie’s daughter Joanna will be” Rhaella looked at them “Be careful with the Lannister’s they always up to something” Rhaella clarified “Joanna is a lovely girl though just like her grandmother was a lovely woman”

“My uncle Edmure Tully will be attending but Hoster Tully will not he to seem to be unwell” Jon sighed the three were looking at him strangely “Don’t get the wrong idea I don’t mind Edmure the man is just known to be picky with his potential wives” they all nodded. “Stannis and Renly will also be attending but I expected they would. Be careful of his red witch, she always speaks of prophecy and I don’t trust that”

Daenerys mother walked in “Rhaegar and Elia will arrive the day before the wedding but Aegon and Rhaenys will arrive a week before Rhaenys wants to help with preparations Aegon just wants a chance to get away from the Red Keep for a while and enjoy his last few weeks of freedom before he marries Lady Margery”

Daenerys scoffed “Oh, please like him marring Margery will stop him for pursuing his freedoms” They all looked at her shocked then she placed her hand on her mouth “Did I say that out loud?” Jon smirked at her shaking his head.

Rhaella spoke again “Speaking of Margery. Lady Margery, her father and brother Ser Loras Tyrell will be attending. Lady Olenna hopes to meet you both at the royal wedding as her old bones do not do well at sea apparently” Rhaella spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Shaena started laughing “That old bat she is so full of shit” Everyone turned to her “She is great company though”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wolves, Dragons and Vipers arrive on Dragonstone a week before the wedding.


	7. Chapters 7: Wolves, Dragon’s, and vipers on Dragonstone PT1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves, Dragons and vipers arrive.
> 
> Jon shows the other dragon a gift.
> 
> Jon speaks with the Red Viper.
> 
> Daenerys speaks with Arianne.

**299AC Robb Stark the seas of Dragonstone.**

Wolves are not meant for the sea apparently Sansa had been seasick the whole time. Himself and his father only for a short time. Arya was the only one who did not end up seasick among the wolves. Theon, as expected, was built for the sea.

Dragonstone the keep was impressive looking its design very imposing. _So, this is where Aegon and his sister-wives planned the conquest._ It looked dreary like Winterfell so Jon would be comfortable on the Island.

“Look father it’s Tessarion!” Arya shouted as the dragon hunted in the sea. The dragon was beautiful to see in action.

“I thought Jon was going to keep her hidden until after the wedding,” Sansa said leaning over the side of the ship his mother beside her rubbing her back.

Robb laughed “He is by keeping her on the island, but he can’t lock her up Sansa she is not a horse or even a Dire wolf”

“Robbs right Sansa a dragon is not a pet,” his father said “Get ready you lot we will be docking soon”

**299AC Daenerys Dragonstone.**

From what she could see of the Starks only Jon and a small girl who should be Arya going by Jon description of the girl took after their side in colouring the other two took after their Tully mother with red hair blue eye.

Robb Jon’s brother who was his cousin was handsome but not as handsome as Jon in her opinion. They brought three dire wolves with them and if she remembered right, they were Greywind, Nymiria and Lady. All were beautiful animals but did not compare to Ghost.

Jon moved passed her hugging the man she assumed was Lord Stark “Father Welcome to Dragonstone” Ned smiled at him nodding. Then Jon turned to Catelyn hugging her “Mother good to see you”

She hugged him tightly “It is good to see you as well son” she pulled back “You have done well for yourself” Jon nodded.

Then the one she assumed was Robb Stark hugged him “Snow this place suits you”

Jon laughed giving her a quick glance. “The people give this place it’s charm”

“Hello brother,” the red-headed girl said.

“Sansa you grow more beautiful every time I see you,” he said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The short girl jumped into his arms Jon lifting her up as he hugged her “I missed you, Jon”

“Aye, I did to Arya how is your needlework going?” Jon asked.

“I am practising everyday father even lets me” She replied grinning.

Jon put her down “We can test that while you are here ok?” Arya nodded in response.

Then Jon shook the hand of the young man he assumed was Ned Starks ward “Greyjoy good to see you” Jon greeted him.

“Yeah, you as well Snow” Theon replied. It annoyed her hearing him be called Snow, but it should not as they were all smiling. Jon had said he may be Stark by name, but he will never forget he was a Snow once.

She made her way over to them and Jon pulled her beside “Mother, Father, this is my betrothed Lady Daenerys Stormborn of House Velaryon the Pearl of Drift Mark” the eyes of Robb and Theon went wide and their jaw dropped open.

Lady Stark was the first to step towards her putting her arms on her shoulders “Wow, aren’t you a sight to behold. Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys were not kidding when they said you might be the most beautiful woman in the world”

She smiled “Thank you Lady Stark. I see Jon was right when he said his mother and sisters were beautiful women as well” she looked at them “I hope I myself can one day make the trip to Winterfell one day”

Ned nodded “I am sure you will my lady”

“Come everyone we will show you to where you will be staying,” Jon said as he grabbed her arm and they led them to their rooms.

“Are we expecting any other guests arriving early before your wedding?” Lady Stark asked.

Daenerys looked back smiling “Yes Aegon, Rhaenys and Prince Oberyn and Princess Arianne Martell should be arriving soon. Rhaenys wishes to help with the wedding”

Lady Stark nodded.

Robb spoke, “Where is the Chamber of the Painted Table I would love to see it?”

Jon Turned back to his brother “I will show it to you later Robb”

Ned “What about the wolves where will they be staying?”

Daenerys laughed “Ghost stays with Jon I see no reason why your children’s wolves cannot stay with them, Lord Stark”

Ned nodded “How have you settled in here Jon and have the Lord’s of the Crownlands been agreeable?”

“It is not so different from being in Winterfell really, however, Dragonstone can be a little damp in the morning. The lords have all pledged their swords to me after Telling them of Viserys coming to take the throne” Jon replied.

Daenerys laughed “Meeting Tessarion seemed to give them an incentive to follow him”

Robb laughed “Well that would do it”

**299AC Robb Dragonstone**

The rooms were nice, nicer than their own at home. The Dragonstone was impressive really. Jon and Daenerys had left them so they could settle in.

“Fuck me Jon’s a lucky Bastard getting to marry Lady Daenerys. I Bet he cannot wait to fuck her. I never thought I would be jealous of him” Theon said relaxing.

“She was beautiful, and I thought Princess Rhaenys was the most beautiful woman I had seen the dragons seem to be filled with them” Robb replied.

Theon laughed “Aegon must be livid with himself screwing their betrothal up. Jon will be perfect for her he would never stray from his wife's bed. Not that he would need to with a woman like Daenerys. Their children are going to be beautiful that is for sure”

Robb laughed “Aye their babes will be something special. I guess I need to start getting my folks to approach some lords for a wife for myself”

Theon smirked “Good luck to them finding one like Daenerys”

**299AC Prince Aegon Targaryen Dragonstone.**

“Is that what I think it is Nephew?” his uncle and cousin looked up in the sky at the blue beauty flying around Dragonstone.

Aegon nodded not even looking back at his uncle “Yeah that is Tessarion Jon’s Dragon she’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

“How many does he have?” his cousin asked awestruck by the sight of the dragon.

“Just the one. Jon does not even know how he managed to hatch her, but he did” Rhaenys explained leaning on the deck. “It is good to be here again to not be surrounded by the lords of the Red Keep”

“It is good to be back yes,” Aegon said.

“Prince Aegon, Princess Rhaenys, Prince Oberyn and Princess Arianne my Lord Jon Stark of House Targaryen welcomes you to Dragonstone. I am Missandei of Naarth please follow me my lord is waiting”

They made their way into the main hall. It normally only had the throne but now there were tables and seats. “Wow, brother you have done some changes,” Aegon said hugging Jon.

“Aye it is were a lot of meeting happen better my lords have somewhere to sit and not just me,” Jon said looking around before moving his attention back to his brother “It is good to see you two again”

Aegon nodded as Rhaenys pushed him out of the way “Give me a hug you northern fool”

Jon obliged “I still need to properly thank you two so I will find you two later I have a gift for each of you”

“Rhae!” A shout came as Daenery ran and dived into her cousin.

“Dany wow don’t you seem happy” Rhaenys replied.

“Why would I not be Jon is a good match,” she said hugging Rhaenys before turning to Aegon “I might actually be able to forgive Aegon for ruining our betrothal”

Aegon smirked “You are welcome cousin” Daenerys looked at him for a moment before hugging him “It is good to see you. I am still mad, but I am passed it now”

“Jonny boy it is good to see you” Oberyn shouted putting his hands on his shoulders “What happened to the small skinny boy a saw in Stormsend years ago?”

Jon laughed “He grew up”

“That you did and so handsome as well” he turned to Daenerys and winked “Luck you Dany”

Daenerys laughed. “Yes, I agree with you on that uncle”

Jon laughed “She was not the only one who got lucky”

“Seven hells he’s gotten big” Aegon announced as Ghost made his presence know walking and standing between Jon and Daenerys.

“Aye, he has. And he is still growing it will be interesting how sneaky he will be once he reaches full size. We still get handmaidens screaming when he sneaks up behind them” Jon said.

“What is he?” Arianne made her presence know clearly unsettled by Ghosts presence.

“Ghost he’s my dire wolf had him for a few months now. We found him and his five other siblings as pups after their mother died due to a wound sustained by a stag antler. Each of the Stark children got one there are another three roaming around here somewhere” Jon explained.

“Luck you Jonny boy you have a dire wolf and a dragon” Oberyn commented studying the wolf “both are magnificent”

Arianne finally snapped out of her shock “Oh how rude of me my lord I am Princess Arianne Martell”

Jon kissed her hand “Jon Stark”

The Dornish princess smiled looking at Daenerys “Lucky you Dany. We will have so much to talk about later” Daenerys nodded.

“Yes, Jonny boy I would like to talk to you in privet later as well” Oberyn requested.

Jon nodded “Of course. Now come let us show you to your rooms Rhaenys and Aegon your normal rooms have been prepared”

“Where is Grandmother Jon?” Rhaenys asked.

“She is speaking with my mother Lady Stark and Sansa, at least I think she is” Jon explained. She nodded in response.

Jon looked back at Daenerys who saw locked arms with Rhaenys “Daenerys I would like to speak with you soon as well”

Daenerys nodded “We will speak after we settle them in”

**299AC Daenerys Dragonstone.**

After they had settled Aegon, Rhaenys and the Martell’s in she followed Jon to his room. “So what did you wish to speak to me about Jon?” she asked closing the door.

Jon was sitting on the chest containing his eggs “The dragon egg I gave you what made you choose it?”

She bit her lip as she thought why “I was drawn to it and it felt like it was mine. The other eggs felt cold but the black, cream, and jade eggs felt warm the black one felt the warmest like it was calling to me” she explained.

Jon nodded “Tessrion was the same for me” he tapped the chest, “I think I will have Rhaenys and Aegon choose their eggs today even if they have to wait until Aegon’s wedding to get them I would hate to gift them an egg that was not meant for them”

She sat on the chest next to him “It seems like a good plan” she was looking at the swords Jon had “You are yet to tell me about the swords you have”

Jon got up and walked over to them “The bastard sword was taken from the corpse of Ser Jorah Mormont, he was working for your brother and tried to kill me for revenge against Ned Stark and on the orders of your brother, the sword it is called Longclaw it is Valyrian steel, I tried to give it back to his father but he refused it. The executioner’s blade is just a gift my father Lord Stark had made for me when I became a lord”

He passed her Longclaw to look at “My way is the old way Daenerys. He who passes the sentence should swing the sword. When I must, I will use the executioner’s blade to take the lives of any who deserve it” Jon looked at her “Our heir will also learn to live this way. So, I hope you do not disapprove”

She shook her head “I do not, how many lords pass a sentence when they themselves have felt what it is like to take a life. Teaching our children this way may make them think more on their judgments” she handed the sword back to him “I find it strange the sword has a wolf pommel as I recall House Mormont sigil is a bear?”

“When I gave the sword back to Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, he took it away then brought it back after having the pommel changed from a bear to a wolf giving it to me. He said it was mine as what his son did was unforgivable” Jon explained. “Jeor is a good man it was a shame his son was not”

Missandei entered “I thought you two were not meant to be alone with one another?” she gave them a fake stern look.

“We are not Ghost is in here with us” Jon joke back at her.

Missandei laughed “Your guests have settled in Lord Stark”

Jon nodded “Could you bring my siblings here Missandei the Prince and Princess”

Missandei gave him a nod then she left.

Daenerys lent in “She did not even nock what if we had been doing something” Daenerys joked.

“She likely would have told grandmother and we would both be fucked” Jon replied as they laughed.

“What a scandal you two in Jon’s room alone what will Lord and Lady Stark think Jon?” Rhaenys joked as she entered.

“I know sister and I thought I was the only one being naughty,” Aegon said following behind them. Both Jon and Daenerys chuckled.

“As I told you when we arrived, I have a gift for each of you. However, these gifts will stay here until Aegon's wedding to Lady Margery as one of them is Aegon’s wedding gift. But I want you to choose one for yourselves. The contents of this chest must remain between us dragons meaning you can tell Rhaegar and Elia but no one else ok?” Jon spoke firmly.

Both Aegon and Rhaenys looked at each other them back to Jon “Ok” they said it at the same time.

Jon and Daenerys got up and Jon opened the chest.

“Seven hells, are these what I think they are Jon?” Aegon asked looking at his eyes wide.

“Yes, Dragon eggs. Three were stolen from Viserys the other three were found in the crypts of Winterfell” Jon looked down at them “Daenerys has already taken one. She revealed to me that she felt a pull to the egg she chose just as I was drawn to Tessarion’s egg. So, see if one feels warm if it feels like it is yours”

Aegon looked at his sister “You first sister”

Rhaenys scanned the eggs feeling them with her hands she closed her eyes before pulling one out of the chest and opening her eyes. The egg was red with gold markings on it.

“Nice choice most of the Eggs are dull in colour only that one and Tessarion’s were rich shining like gems” Jon explained.

“What colour was her egg?” Daenerys asked.

“That same colour as she is a rich shining blue with white markings. Dragon eggs reflect the dragon’s colourings it appears” Jon informed them.

Aegon looked over the rest of the eggs eventually stopping at a dull silver egg with blue veins on it. “It feels warm and alive,” Aegon said.

“That’s how you know it is yours Aegon every egg feels cold to me but Tessarion’s did not” Jon explained.

“Why do the jade and cream eggs feel warm for me like the black egg did,” Daenerys asked.

“Sorry I do not have an answer for that Daenerys if I did, I would let you know” Jon answered.

Aegon and Rhaenys put the Eggs back in the chest “So why do we have to wait till my wedding to keep them?” Aegon asked.

“Well I need to give you a gift for your wedding that will be befitting of Lord of the Crownlands and your brother. However, we will have guests on Dragonstone that I do not trust knowing that there are six eggs on the Island one egg is worth a fortune but six” Aegon nodded getting Jon’s point.

“The best place for the eggs is here on Dragonstone for now and the best thing we can do is keep knowledge of them hidden understood?” Both Aegon and Rhaenys nodded to him.

**299AC Jon Dragonstone.**

“Jonny boy thank you for seeing me,” the Dornish prince said as he entered his study. “It is good to see you getting along so well with Aegon and Rhaenys”

“I only wish I had gotten your advice years before I left for Essos but the past it the past and I cannot change it” Jon replied as the prince sat.

“The news you brought of Viserys concerns me, I have already informed my brother of it Dorne will fight for Aegon and Rhaenys as you know” Jon nodded “What of the North, Tyrdent, Vale, Crownlands and Stormlands?” The prince inquired.

“The North, Crownlands and Stromland’s have pledged to fight Viserys the Tyrdent and Vale are yet to be informed like the rest of the kingdoms will be told at Aegon and Margery’s wedding” Jon replied Getting a nod from the prince.

“And what of your Dragon will she fight?” He asked.

“Once she is large enough, I’ll burn the fleet at sea if I have to. I will protect my family which has gotten a lot larger recently and by the time Viserys gets here I would hope will be even larger with both myself and Aegon set to wed very soon” Jon said.

“With a woman like Daenerys, I doubt you will have a problem with that Jonny boy. I know I would not” Oberyn joked. “It is why I wished to speak with you. A woman's first time can be painful and if her husband does not know what he is doing even more so. I have heard horror stories of new husbands just sticking their dick’s in their new wives. I wish you and Dany a long and happy marriage filled with pleasure” Oberyn elaborated. “I can give you tips and hints on how to better prepare Dany and make her first time as painless as possible”

Jon rubbed his chin with how fast-paced his life had been of late he had not even thought about what would happen when he went to consummate the marriage “Normally I would not speak of such things but Daenerys and I have got along very well from almost the moment we met” Jon sighed “I do not wish our first night together to be a shit one so I would welcome your help Oberyn”

The prince smiled “I am probably the best person you could find on such advice”.

**299AC Daenerys Dragonstone.**

“Your betrothed Daenerys he is not what I expected,” Arianne said walking up behind her “He is handsome well mannered it is almost a shame he is not a prince”

Daenerys turned to the Dornish princess “He is, and he will be mine so I would prefer it if you did not play your games, Arianne, not this time”

Arianne shook her head “I would not dare my father wants your marriage to happen Daenerys” she put her hands on her shoulders “He wants you married and to produce children quickly the same with Aegon so the children can merge the two dragon Houses together. My father was not happy about this until he thought on the situation and what it means going forward”

Arianne sat down and Daenerys followed “Aegon and Rhaenys plan may have actually saved their own scales unintentionally when Viserys gets here he will likely face a united seven kingdoms and a dragon it seems” she laughed “Apparently Quentyn is livid over everything so unhappy he lost his pearl”

“I was never going to be his pearl my father would not allow it,” Daenerys said in a disapproving tone.

“Even my father knew it. Every brothel offer after the first was from Quentyn, not my father. Father even said he did not stand a chance at getting you. Your father made the right call Lord Stark is a magnificent specimen of a man and everything you want in a husband. So many lords praise his character” Arianne said

“Oh?” Daenerys smirked.

“Yes you have Lord Stannis, my Uncle, Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon have all vouched for him however they do say he can be a little dull at times like his fathers Rhaegar and Ned Stark” Arianne explained “Oh, if he was not so important to the game I would be right on him but fathers word is clear he is your and you will be his” she let out a fake sigh.

“I am hopeful I can get Jon to let loose a little more once everything settles around us. There is still so much to do in the coming moons” Daenerys lent back “I am sure I will be incredibly happy once everything settles down. Rhaenys is showing me a way to help a man let loose after we wed” Daenerys laughed “She believes the best way for a happy marriage to start off is with great sex”

Arianne smirked “I am certain my uncle is helping Jon with that as we speak Dany” the clinked their wine glasses together. “To the future Lord and Lady of Dragonstone may they live long and be happy togeather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Part two.


End file.
